Avatar: The Last Airbender Book 4: Spirit
by winterk723
Summary: It has been four years since the war ended and Fire Lord Ozai defeated. Aang and the new Fire Lord, Zuko, have maintained the balance with the help of their friends. But when another emerges claiming to be the true and only Avatar, Aang must face this new threat before the world loses faith in him. Old enemies emerge. New alliances form. And Aang must save the world... Again.
1. Chapter 1

Preface

Aang sat alone on the cold marble floor, his eyes closed. At the sound of footsteps, he opened them slowly, his face revealing no emotion as he stared up into the fiery eyes that he had once hated.

"I can't believe a year ago my purpose in life was hunting you down. And now…" Prince Zuko trailed off, not sure how to finish the thought. Aang, now smiling at the young prince-soon to be Fire Lord-finished it for him. "And now we're friends."

Zuko looked down at the young, bald monk, realizing how true that statement really was. "Yeah. We are friends."

Aang got up from the floor to stand in front of his companion, once his enemy. "I can't believe a year ago I was still frozen in a block of ice. The world's so different now."

Zuko walked toward Aang, placing his hand on his shoulder. "And it's gonna be even more different… when we build it together."

It was a vow. An oath made not between two friends, but between two leaders, promising that now would be the start of new beginnings. Where they would rebuild the world in a new age of peace and prosperity. The scars would still exist, placed there by the previous Fire Lord who had left the world divided. But they would change it. Together.

Zuko and Aang hugged, smiling at the thought of a new chance for peace. A concept that had once seemed hopeless, but thanks to each other-with the help of their friends and allies-they were closer now than ever.

It was time to share their vision with the world. Zuko pulled back the curtain, stepping into the light. A gong was rung, signaling his entry and the crowds roared, cheering wildly for the prince who had put an end to the Fire Lord's tyranny. Zuko stopped before the steps leading down into the courtyard. He raised his hand to hold the applause. "Please… the real hero is the Avatar."

Zuko moved aside so that Aang could step into the light as well. In the crowds, hundreds of their friends and allies clapped, the noise almost deafening as they cheered. Aang stared out into the sea of people and smiled at all the faces he saw. All the friends he loved.

Toph sat atop one of the Earthbenders she had fought in the ring, The Hippo. Beside her were some of the Freedom Fighters, Pipsqueak and The Duke. Aang also saw the Kyoshi Warriors there, along with Sokka and the warriors of the Southern Water Tribe. But the one person who he really wanted to see was next to her father and Sokka. Katara. She looked up at Aang and their eyes met. She was so proud of Aang. Had known that he could save the world from the moment that she pulled him out of that iceberg. And now seeing him there, standing next to Zuko, she saw how much he had grown. He was no longer the goofy kid from when they first met. Aang was the Avatar, and now, looking at him, she saw him truly. And she was proud.

Prince Zuko stared out into the gathering. "Today, this war is finally over," he proclaimed. The crowds shouted and clapped, never imagining that this day would come. "I promised my uncle that I would restore the honor of the Fire Nation… and I will. The road ahead of us is challenging. A hundred years of fighting has left the world scarred and divided. But with the Avatar's help, we can get it back on the right path and begin a new era of love and peace." Zuko stared out into the crowd as one of the attendants came forth behind him and Zuko knew that it was time.

He sank to his knees, bowing his head. Zuko did not have to see to know what the attendant held in his hand as he proclaimed, "All hail Fire Lord Zuko."

Zuko felt and heard the metal slide into his top knot, and made a silent vow to himself that he would set out to do all that he had promised to his people. He rose once again, not as a banished prince, but as a beloved Fire Lord.

Zuko looked out into the crowd, now his loyal subjects. He stepped forward, ready to be accepted and welcomed. He turned to Aang, motioning him to follow him as they stood at the top of the stone steps. The people cheered wildly as their leaders stood proudly in front of them. They believed the worst was over.

* * *

Iroh, uncle to the new Fire Lord, played a peaceful melody on his sunghi horn as his newfound friends and allies gathered and drank tea in his tea shop, The Jade Dragon, in the great city of Ba Sing Se. Outside, Earthbender children were playing a game where they went back and forth hurling a rock over a tall tower of tanks from the Fire Nation armies. People were milling around the streets of the city, talking and laughing. Finally being at peace now that the Hundred Year War has finally come to an end.

Iroh smiled to himself and continued playing until he heard a cup being placed down on the table in front of him. He stopped and looked up to see that Zuko, no longer dressed in his ceremonial robes but in simple, yet elegant Earthbending clothes, was serving cups of tea. A small smile graced his lips. Zuko was truly at peace.

Zuko walked past Toph lounging next to Iroh on the table, barefoot as usual, while Aang sat on the floor, playing with Momo. Mei, Suki, and Katara were all wearing beautiful dresses of varying shades of green. Zuko went to bring them cups of tea.

"Zuko, stop moving!" Heads looked up at Sokka who sat at a table with a brush in hand. "I'm trying to capture the moment." He gestured at the parchment in front of him. They noticed that he had ink smudges on his hands and face, but decided against mentioning it to him. "I wanted to do a painting, so we always remember the good times together."

Katara walked up to him to see the parchment that Sokka was staring at intensely, his tongue sticking out in concentration. "That's very thoughtful of you, Sokka." Katara smiled, as she looked down at what Sokka was painting and her smile vansished and was replaced with a frown. "Wait. Why did you give me Momo's ears?"

"Those are your hair loopies!" Everyone gathered around Sokka, staring down at the piece of parchment.

"At least you don't look like a borcupine. My hair is not that spiky!" Zuko said, angrily.

"I look like a man." Mei said.

"And why did you paint me firebending?" Suki asked.

"I thought it looked more exciting that way," Sokka said. Momo climbed up onto the table, chirping away. "Oh, you think you could do a better job, Momo?" Sokka said, growing defensive over his work.

Aang looked on at his friends, smiling at the warmth and laughter that filled the place. He walked outside onto the balcony, patting Appa as he went. In the background, he could hear Iroh saying, "Hey! My belly is not that big anymore! I really trimmed down." Toph walked over to the crowd gathered around Sokka. "Well, I think you all look perfect!" Everyone laughed.

Aang stared out into the setting sun, the sky filled with pinks, oranges, and purples. He rested his hands on the balcony railing, smiling at the beauty. He didn't need to turn around to know that the approaching footsteps belonged to Katara. She stood next to Aang and their eyes met. A blush spread across her cheeks. She placed a hand on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him and felt his arms slide around her as well. They both had endured so much together and it was finally over. Yes, dealing with the aftermath of Fire Lord Ozai, Zuko's father, would be challenging. But they had faced much worse. And they would face this, too. Together.

They released each other but still stood close. Close enough that they shared the same breath. Close enough that Aang could see each shade of blue in Katara's eyes. The curve of her lips. There was no hesitation. There was nothing to hold them back. And they both knew that this was their time. Their moment.

Their lips met in the middle. They clashed together that sent fireworks exploding throughout their bodies. Their blood was pumping. Katara pressed her body close while her hands moved up to Aang's face, caressing him while his arms wrapped around her. They stayed locked in each other's hold for what felt like eternity.

Let waves come crashing into the lands. Let the ground crack and cleave into dust. Let air blow everything around them. Let fire rain down from the heavens.

No force of nature would ever break them apart.

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! I'm sure most of you already know all this stuff happened, but I just wanted to write up a little recap of the last few minutes of the last episode of ATLA. Don't worry, I will start writing new stuff soon so hang tight! Please read and review! I love reading any comments you guys might have! Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ATLA characters. **

**Chapter 1**

It has been four years since the war ended and Fire Lord Ozai defeated. Tensions were still high after the war. Aang and Zuko had created the Harmony Restoration Movement. It was a plan to remove the Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom and relocate the colonists into the Fire Nation itself, but protests and revolts spread.

Over the past century, Fire Nation colonists had become deeply integrated amongst Earth Kingdom citizens. Realizing this, Zuko had withdrawn his support from the movement, only leading to more protests. Aang had been against Zuko's withdrawal, saying that the Fire Nation cannot occupy part of the Earth Kingdom if the world is to ever live in harmony.

Avatar Aang, Fire Lord Zuko, and Earth King Kuei met to discuss the fate of Yu Dao, one of the first colonies to be impacted by the movement and where most of the conflict had occurred. Earth King Kuei was adamant about seeing the movement through and had sent soldiers to Yu Dao to remove the Fire Nation citizens by force, if necessary. Fire Lord Zuko sent his own troops to meet the Earth Kingdom soldiers. Another war had begun.

Aang had stepped in, effectively stopping the battle before there were many casualties. He had proclaimed that the world was changing and that the separation of the four nations could no longer apply after the Hundred Year War. The Harmony Restoration Movement had collapsed, but it led to a more integrated coexistence between all four nations. The Fire Nation colonies elected coalition governments comprised of Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom representatives.

Katara and Sokka had returned to the Southern Water Tribe for a time to help rebuild their home. Toph had created a Metalbending Academy to teach young Earthbenders how to bend metal. Suki stayed with the Kyoshi Warriors who were assigned to be the personal guards to Fire Lord Zuko. Aang had travelled to the Southern Air Temple with the Air Acolytes to teach the ways of the Air Nomads in order to preserve his culture. Everyone had gone their separate ways.

Aang still saw his friends from time to time. But after the Harmony Restoration Movement, they became busy with their own agendas and their own lives and he with his duties of maintaining the balance with Zuko, that Aang missed his friends. Especially Katara. After they had kissed on that balcony, they were finally together. Aang assumed that they would stay together forever. But when Katara travelled to the South Pole and he stayed in the Fire Nation Capital with Zuko, they hardly ever saw each other. And Aang missed her. A lot.

Two years after the war ended, Aang had received a letter from Katara. She told him that they should stop whatever was going on between them. They rarely saw each other, and when they did, there was always some task that needed to get done. It was heartbreaking for Aang, but he agreed. Some part of him had known that there would be little time for romance in his life. He accepted that fact. Embraced it.

Aang threw himself into work. He helped Zuko restore the balance of the world. And Aang was proud of what they had accomplished. It seemed as though the scars left from Fire Lord Ozai were beginning to fade. There was peace.

Now, four years later, Aang braced his hands on the balcony overlooking the upper ring of the great city of Ba Sing Se. He had travelled from the Fire Nation Capital to oversee the colonies and ensure that there was still peace amongst the citizens. And there was. He was relieved to see that both Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom citizens could coexist and form lives together. It gave him hope for the future. That maybe someday, Katara and him could…

Aang shook his head ridding that thought before he could finish it. He had responsibilities to the Air Acolytes. To the world. There was no room in his life right now for romance. There might not ever be. The sooner he accepts that, the better. Aang just hoped that when he would see Katara today that he would be able to keep a level head.

There was to be a meeting today with the most influential political leaders from all four nations. And considering how he was the last Airbender in the world and the Avatar, he was expected to be there. The purpose of the meeting is to discuss the plans to form the United Republic of Nations. It was to be a society where people from all over the world, in every nation, could live together in peace and harmony. It was to be located somewhere on the western coast of the Earth Kingdom. The city's government would be made up of representatives from all four nations to create the United Republic Capital. This meeting would draw up the plans for the officials that would make up the council.

Aang was anxious. He wanted the meeting to go well, but was unsure how the people would respond to one united city where everyone from any nation would live together. So far, the colonies have been a success. But that was only one small region. The United Republic of Nations would be a major city.

Aang took a deep breath, staring out into the great city of Ba Sing Se. The sun was beginning to rise. He would have to leave shortly. Aang sighed and walked back into the large home that was given to him by Earth King Kuei in thanks for saving not only his kingdom, but the world four years ago. The place was spacious and luxurious. Quite frankly, Aang didn't need something this extravagant. After almost a year on the road, travelling the world and sleeping mostly on the hard ground, Aang found it difficult to sleep in a soft, plush bed. Every time he laid down, he seemed to sink into the mattress. Slowly suffocating him. So most nights, he slept on the wooden floors, finding it a hundred times better than the ridiculous mattress.

Aang entered the bedroom and slid on the yellow and orange robes along with his necklace of four round, wooden disks, each one carved with an elemental symbol. He didn't usually like to wear it, but when there were important events he had to attend, it was custom that he wear the necklace.

The meeting took place at the Earth Kingdom palace, at the heart of Ba Sing Se. Aang walked there, not feeling like it was necessary to use his glider, considering how close his home was to the Earth King himself.

The guards did not hesitate when he approached. They simply stood aside and let him past, blank expressions on their faces. Aang walked through the grand entrance into the palace and into the great halls. Every surface of the palace was covered with every shade of green imaginable, and the Earth symbol was stitched into banners that hung from the ceiling, decorating the long halls.

Aang walked in silence, his feet landing softly on the cool marble floors. When he reached the end of the hall and stood before the huge golden doors into the council room, he could hear muffled voices inside. He sighed. The doors were opened before he had the chance to do it himself.

He entered the room and the conversation stopped as all eyes looked to him. He bowed and the gesture was returned by everyone in the room, except for Fire Lord Zuko and Earth King Kuei, who merely nodded their heads as a sign of acknowledgement. There was one seat empty at the long table. Aang made his way over and sat in the seat directly to the right of Zuko, who had a strained smile on his face as he looked to his friend.

Aang was wary of that smile and kept his face blank, not wanting to show emotion to the other people in the room. If there was something wrong with Zuko, he would ask his friend later about it. For now, he had to focus on the meeting. Aang wanted this to go as smoothly as possible. He was really hoping that they could come to an agreement regarding who would be on the United Republic Council as he looked at the faces of some of the most powerful political leaders in the world.

Both General How and General Sung were there. Both on the Council of Five, a group consisting of the five-highest ranking generals in the Earth Kingdom Army. Earth King Kuei sat beside them. He was busy petting his bear, Bosco, who sat next to his chair. There were a few Fire Nation admirals along with Fire Lord Zuko who sat at the head of the table. Aang went around the room, staring into the eyes of everyone there until his came to rest on the person who was sitting directly across from him. He swallowed nervously.

Katara sat across from Aang, to the left of Zuko. She had been sent as an emissary for the Southern and Northern Water Tribes, considering how both tribes were already occupied trying to rebuild the Southern Water Tribe.

Katara's eyes met his and his breath almost caught at the crystal blue he saw there. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. He cannot even recall the last time that he had seen Katara, but she has definitely matured and looks more like a young woman now. Aang's palms were sweaty and wiped them onto his pants underneath the table discreetly. His heart was racing as they continued to stare at one another. He felt like her eyes were piercing straight into his very soul and it was nerve wracking. Katara kept her expression blank and Aang couldn't tell what was going through her mind. Was she happy to see him? Did she wish that they were together again? Did she even care? Should he?

Aang was so lost in thought that he hadn't even realized that someone was speaking to him.

"Huh?"

General Sung was staring at him expectantly and with slight irritation at having to converse with a teenager who has no interest in paying attention in council meetings. He sighs. "I was asking you how training the Air Acolytes was coming along? Surely, you must be overjoyed at having people so interested in your culture and traditions."

Aang looked at the general. "Yes. They are doing quite well and have learned so much. We have even managed to do repairs upon the Southern Air Temple to restore it to its former glory." It was not a lie. Aang was very pleased with how the Air Acolytes were adjusting to the life of an Air Nomad. They even did some repairs on the Southern Air Temple. It looks like it did a hundred years ago. Bright and cheerful. With the only exception of there not being any Airbenders or sky bison. It did sadden Aang to know that he and Appa were the last living Airbenders, but the Air Acolytes were willing to carry on the way of his people. It made Aang very grateful to them, and he said as much.

General Sung smiled. Not a pleasant smile, but one that promised he had horrible news and he had no problem being the one to deliver it. That smile promised something awful.

"I'm sure you are very pleased. However, doesn't it worry you that you are the last Airbender in the world? Are you not concerned about the entire Airbender civilization dying out with you?"

Aang bristled, not sure how to respond to this. Of course he was worried. How could he not be? The thought of being the last Airbender to ever exist saddens him greatly. But he hasn't had the time to think about that, considering the fact that the world is still trying to heal from the Hundred Year War that just ended. Romance is not at the top of his priorities. He said none of this to General Sung. Not with Katara watching every expression he makes. But General Sung continues.

"It has come to the attention of this council that the whole idea and purpose of the United Republic of Nations is to have all _four _nations contributing to society. This concept cannot be achieved when we only have three of the four nations on the United Republic Council."

Aang could feel his control over his emotions slipping as he begins to understand what General Sung is suggesting.

"I realize this, General Sung. Which is why we had already agreed that I would be on the United Republic Council representing the Air Nomads."

General Sung smiles cruelly. "And we appreciate your devotion to our cause. But we are concerned that your attention will be divided, considering that you are the Avatar and have other duties to fulfill. If we are to make this work, we need members on the United Republic Council who are solely devoted to this cause." Aang could feel his irritation building, clenching his fists in his lap to stop himself from doing something he might severely regret. General Sung keeps talking.

"Which is why we have decided that you, Avatar Aang, will not be on the United Republic Council. At least, not until you can provide offspring that are Airbenders."

The room is dead silent as everyone looks to Aang, fearful for what the powerful Avatar might do.

Aang is grinding his teeth and his hands are clenched into fists so tight, that his knuckles are bone white. He is not sure what to say to this and refuses to look into the eyes of anyone in this room, especially not Katara who is burning eyes into his head from the intensity of her gaze. Sensing that Aang cannot physically talk right now, lest he do something he will regret, Fire Lord Zuko speaks up on behalf of his friend.

"Surely we can allow the Avatar to be on the United Republic Council. He has done so much for our cause and if it wasn't for him, we would be bowing down to the Phoenix King right now." Everyone shuddered at the thought. "He should be allowed to reside on the council." Zuko says this definitively with no question of his authority as Fire Lord.

General Sung shakes his head as if he regrets saying the words even though he is considerably pleased putting the Avatar in his place. "Unfortunately, the council has already voted and made their decision."

Fire Lord Zuko stands up, his palms slamming into the table. "Why was I not notified of this?"

General Sung looks up smugly. "Forgive me, Sire, but some of us in this room would not find it entirely fair for you to participate in this matter given your… relations with the Avatar."

The room was tense as Aang and Zuko looked to each other. It was Aang who spoke up.

"Assuming I understand this correctly, you want me to have an Airbender child in order for me to be a member of the United Republic Council?"

"That is correct."

Aang was furious. He stood up, his fists at his side. Everyone in the room could feel the rage seeping out of him and they stiffened. A slight breeze began to blow around the room, even though there was no ventilation or open windows of any kind. The wind was coming from the Avatar.

"General Sung," Aang said in a deadly quiet voice. The general looked to Aang, still wearing a smug smile on his face. "You will forgive me if I am being rude, but I fail to see how discussing my _love life _has any relevancy to the United Republic Council. I am the Avatar and-"

"And that's another thing," General Sung interrupted. "You are the Avatar. You are supposed to keep the balance between all four nations. But there is no balance when there is no Air Nation."

"Yes, there is. The Air Acolytes-"

"They are not Airbenders. And no amount of teaching from you will make them so. Which is why until you bring more Airbenders into the world and restore the balance of the four nations, you do not have a say in the matter and you will not be a member of the United Republic Council."

"But-"

"That is final." General Sung had effectively cut Aang off from any defending himself.

The room was dead silent. Everyone was wary of what the Avatar might do in his anger. Aang didn't even know what he would do. But rather than hurt anyone, he stormed out of the room, slamming the doors behind him with a powerful blast of air.

The council stayed silent, not really sure how to proceed after that tense conversation. Katara had sat with her hands clenched and her head down, refusing to meet the gaze of anyone, especially Zuko, who she felt had his eyes on her the entire time, trying to decide if she was alright. She was hoping that nobody would point out her own relationship with the Avatar. It would be too humiliating. But when Katara saw Aang storming out of the room, pure fury written on his face, she had had enough.

"General Sung, don't you think that was a little unnecessary?"

The general looked to Katara and gave her knowing smile that she dreaded. "I don't believe that you can have a say on this matter either, young lady. We all know of your relationship with the Avatar." He smiles and raises an eyebrow at her. Katara can feel the heat rise to her cheeks as everyone around the room snickers or smiles, except Zuko. He just scowls and everyone can feel the irritation radiating off of him. They stop smiling.

Katara stands up and leaves quietly, no longer wanting to be in that stuffy room.

Fire Lord Zuko turns his attention back to the men gathered around the table. He clears his throat and everyone gives them their complete attention, even General Sung. "Now gentlemen, can we begin discussing the plans for the United Republic of Nations? The whole purpose of this meeting?" Zuko looks to General Sung, clear annoyance written on his face. "Or did you want to continue talking about petty teenage drama?"

Nobody objects.

* * *

Aang storms down the long hall, none of the guards stopping him. Nobody wants to get in the Avatar's way and they are smart not to. Aang is _furious. _How dare General Sung say that he cannot be a member of the United Republic Council? He is the Avatar and the only Airbender. He has every right to be on that council. Worse than that, General Sung had given him demands about his love life. Or lack thereof.

It was humiliating to have to be told by an Earth Kingdom General that he needed to start finding a woman to marry and have Airbender children with. And he said that in front of Katara. If Aang could, he would have blown up the entire Earth Kingdom palace. Sitting in that room, he was trying so hard to rein in his power.

After he defeated Ozai, it was easier for Aang to control himself and the Avatar State, but sometimes when he became really anger, he could still slip. That was one of those times. The only things holding him back from destroying the place were Katara and Zuko. He did not want to see them get hurt because of something he did. So he leashed his powers and stormed out of the room, not wanting to test fate. What he needed right now was to find a deserted area and just blow off some steam. And that's what he was going to do. If he hadn't heard footsteps running after him. Aang didn't need to turn around to know that it was Katara. But he did anyway.

Her face was flushed and it looked like she was struggling to keep control of her emotions as well. Aang briefly wonders what they had said to her after he left. His blood boils at the thought of the arrogant General Sung.

Katara stands in front of him, panting from having to run to catch him. He allows her to breathe for a moment as he takes in her beauty. It is almost overwhelming after not seeing her for years. Her eyes are such a brilliant blue. Her lips soft. Her skin smooth. Katara has not grown much taller in the two or three years she they were apart, but Aang lowered his eyes from her face to the rest of her body and immediately his cheeks burned a bright red. He quickly averted his gaze before Katara noticed him looking where he really shouldn't.

She smiled a small, shy smile at him when she caught her breath. Aang returned it, not sure what else to do. They both stood there awkwardly, not sure how to continue. Not sure what to say. Not after what Katara had done two years ago in her letter, saying that they were done. The silence stretched on and Aang racked his brain for anything to say instead of standing there like a fool. But Katara spoke.

"Are you okay?"

It took him a moment to remember what had happened at the council meeting. He was so absorbed in Katara that he forgot momentarily what he was so angry about. But his anger came back with a vengeance.

"No," his hands clenched. "What General Sung said was ridiculous. I deserve to be on that council just as much as him. Even more so. I defeated Fire Lord Ozai and helped save the world and I am not even allowed to be on the new United Republic Council? And what was that all about with me needing to… you know…" Aang trailed off, not wanting to say it in front of Katara. It was just too embarrassing to put into words.

Katara blushed lightly, but she placed a hand on Aang's shoulder. He trembled at that simple touch from her. It has been almost three years now since the last time that he felt that warmth from her. Aang forgot what it felt like.

"I know, Aang," she said gently. "It really is unfair of them to force you into something like that. They had no business commanding you like that."

Aang sighed. He needed to hear those words. Needed someone to take his side for once. It feels like no matter where he turns, there is always somebody who needs something from him or doesn't agree with what he is doing or restricts him from doing something entirely. It is a relief to have just one person who doesn't need anything from him.

Aang forgot how much he had missed Katara.

"Do you have plans for tonight?" he blurts out unexpectedly.

Katara blinks, surprised. "...No."

"Great," Aang smiles, a plan already forming in his mind. "I will meet you outside the Jade Dragon at sunset."

He doesn't wait for Katara to respond. Just practically flies down the hall and out the door. His day just got infinitely better.

* * *

Katara didn't know what to think as she stood outside the Jade Dragon. Her hair she had left down but pulled two strands back with a flower pinned in place. Her dress was a light green with gold trimming in an elaborate design-a common dress found in the Upper Rings of Ba Sing Se.

Katara wrung her hands nervously. She was surprised when Aang had asked her to meet him here. She had assumed that when she sent that letter to Aang that he wanted nothing to do with her anymore and had moved on as she had tried to.

Katara had attempted having relationships with others from her tribe when she was at the South Pole. Now that some of the Northern Water Tribe had moved to the Southern Water Tribe, there was no shortage of young, strong men for her to pick from. And she had. But she always found some reason to end the relationship before it even really began. No one made her feel the way that Aang did.

Now standing outside of the Jade Dragon, she was more nervous than ever. She had no idea what to expect. She wasn't even sure what this was. Was this a date? Or was this a fun outing between friends? Katara didn't know what to make of this. She didn't even really know what she wanted from this. Did she want this to go well so that maybe they could get back together? Or did she want this to end badly so that she would have an excuse to push Aang away? She just didn't know. And the more time she had to stand outside by herself, the worse it got. Her nerves were frayed and her thoughts kept spiraling down and down and down…

"Katara?"

She whirled around to see Aang standing in his usual orange and yellow robes. A smile was on his face as he looked at her dress. "Wow. You look…" He swallowed, not really sure how he wanted to finish that thought. "Just… wow."

Katara pulled nervously on a strand of hair while simultaneously blushing at his bafflement. "Oh… thank you. But this-this isn't really anything special."

Aang just smiled and held out his arm for her to take. She cautiously looped her arm through his and he led her through the streets of Ba Sing Se. Katara hadn't the faintest idea where they were going. Aang led them over bridges and markets until Katara had no sense of where they were. The sun was almost completely gone and the city had begun to light their lamps, casting a glow over everything.

When Katara's stomach began to rumble, she opened her mouth to ask Aang if they were almost wherever they were supposed to be when he stopped. "We're here."

Katara found herself in a small courtyard with a water fountain in the center. Around the edges of the circular courtyard and within the actual fountain, lamps were lit. White flowers that Katara did not recognize were strung from the balconies of all the buildings surrounding the courtyard. And next to the fountain a small table and chairs were placed with what looked to be steaming plates of food. Katara's mouth watered at the sight of it. It looked so unbelievably good.

She smiled to Aang who returned it with his own. Her heart stopped. When he smiled like that, he looked quite handsome. Katara didn't know when, but somewhere in the past couple years, Aang looked less like a goofy kid and more like a young man. His face was no longer round. He had a strong jawline that made Katara's knees almost buckle. He had grown. _A lot_. Aang was now a few inches taller than her His body was still thin, but now instead of delicate skin, there was strong muscle wrapping around his frame. She could feel his arms through his robes and it was obvious that Aang had been training. Katara didn't realize that he had matured so much. He certainly _looked_ more mature. But he acted it, too. In his speech, in his posture, in the way that he presented himself.

It made Katara wonder how much she had changed. If she looked any different to Aang. But she didn't get much of a chance to dwell on that before he was tugging her to the table. Aang made sure to pull out her chair and when she was seated, he pushed it back in. Then he sat down.

Katara could hear faint music in the background, playing a soft and calming tune.

"Aang, this is… this is…" Katara struggled to find the right words to describe how incredible this was, but none of the words that came to mind, did it justice.

Aang blushed and Katara raised a hand to her mouth to hide her giggling. It seems he hasn't changed _that _much.

He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well, I just thought it would be nice to do something together. We haven't seen each other in so long and I…" He trailed off, not sure if he should finish the sentence. _And I missed you. _

But Katara didn't need to hear it. She knew what he was thinking. She reached across the table to grab his hand. "I missed you, too."

After that, it seemed like time moved differently. They were in a world of their own making. They talked for what felt like hours. Maybe it was. They didn't know or care. They talked about everything and yet nothing. There was never a lull in the conversation where one didn't know what to say next. Once they got used to each other again, it felt just like old times. And they both liked it.

Aang had not felt this carefree since he broke out of that iceberg all those years ago. It felt good to just sit and relax. Nothing to worry over. No duties to fulfill. No responsibilities. He felt like the weight of the world that he has been carrying for five years has been lifted off of his shoulders and now all that is left is this light, airy feeling. Floating.

Katara had missed him. He missed her. Aang took this as a good sign that maybe they can get back to where they were. He wanted that. He didn't care what sacrifices he had to make. He would go to the South Pole with her. He would go anywhere with her. Screw the council. He certainly had no say in the matter anyway. And Zuko had everything under control with the plans for the United Republic of Nations. He was maintaining the balance in both the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation. The Air Acolytes have more or less become self-sufficient and didn't really need Aang with them anymore. Aang felt as if he were free.

Of course the universe just had to prove him wrong. When it seemed like things were going so well… "Avatar Aang!"

Aang looked up to see one of the Earth Kingdom guards running down the street towards him and Katara. His face was pale and a sheen of sweat covered him. He was gasping for air when he shouted, "The palace is under attack!"

Aang grabbed Katara by the arm and steered her back towards the palace, cursing the universe silently all the way.

**Author's Notes: Like I promised, I have now started moving away from the ATLA episodes and am now writing original stuff! I am so excited to write this next chapter, but it probably won't be up as fast as this one... hang in there! Please read and review! I would love to hear what people think! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ATLA characters. **

**Chapter 2**

Aang was practically flying down the streets, dragging Katara along with him.

When they got to the palace, Aang was expecting to see fire, people shouting, and maybe the sounds of rock crashing together. He saw none of that.

He looked at Katara with confusion and she reciprocated. Nothing appeared to be wrong. He whirled around to question the guard who had brought him here, but the guard vanished. Something was off.

Aang looked around the courtyard of the palace and noticed that there were no guards on duty. Aang used his Earthbending to sense any movements around them. Nothing. Him and Katara were all alone. He carefully made his way into the palace, keeping a protective arm in front of Katara. They crept through the halls. It was eerily silent.

They had scoured all the rooms in the palace and each one was completely empty. There was only one room that they hadn't checked: the throne room. When they reached the great doors, Aang sent a huge gust of wind at the heavy metal, throwing them open. Katara gasped next to him at the state of the throne room.

Everyone who was in the meeting earlier that day was unconscious. Aang saw the Fire Nation Admirals strewn across the floor. General Sung and General How had their hands bound together behind their backs in what looks to be shackles of fire that weren't burning them, but constricting their movement. Earth King Kuei had similar bonds made out of fire that were tying him to his throne where he sat, unconscious.

Aang heard Katara shout. "Zuko!" He turned to see Katara running towards the corner of the throne room where Fire Lord Zuko was lying on the floor. Both his hands and his feet were encased in rock. Aang followed Katara to where she was leaning over Zuko, her hands glowing blue with water as she healed him.

"He doesn't seem to have any major injuries," she says to Aang. "He is just unconscious and will be waking up in a minute."

Aang was relieved that his friend was more or less unharmed. But Zuko had some serious explaining to do with what happened here and why some of the best fighters in the world had been cut down like wheat in a field.

Katara went around the room, healing any injuries that might have been sustained. Aang watched as she worked. He forgot sometimes how powerful she really was. He had asked Katara once if she could teach him how to heal. That was a complete waste of time. No matter how much time he spent concentrating on the water that was placed in front of him, he couldn't get a single glow. Aang eventually grew frustrated and gave up. But it still amazes him how powerful Katara is. Not only has she mastered Waterbending, but she was also a healer, and to her dismay, a Bloodbender.

It was not something that Katara talked about to anybody. Most people did not even know that she was a Bloodbender. It was incredibly rare and most didn't even know it Katara never used that power. Never wanted to. It was terrifying for her to know that with one wave of her hand she could stop the blood flowing in a person, killing them effectively. So she buried it deep inside herself and vowed that she would never use it again-not after Hama.

Katara shuddered at the thought of the old woman from her tribe who had taught Bloodbending to her. It was not a pleasant memory.

Katara pushed it down and once more focused on the task at hand, healing the men in the throne room who were unconscious.

While she healed, Aang was releasing the fire shackles that were around General How, General Sung, and Earth King Kuei and then released the earth that was encasing Zuko's hands and feet. "It looks like Earthbenders and Firebenders ambushed them, catching them by surprise. And they would have to have been very powerful benders in order to take out some of the strongest benders in the world."

Katara looked to Aang from where she was sitting beside the still unconscious Fire Lord. "But who could have done this?"

A deep chuckle was heard from the shadows in the corner of the room. A figure stepped forward, somehow unseen by Aang and Katara until now. "I did."

* * *

Fire Lord Zuko was furious with how the meeting was going. Once Aang stormed out and Katara left to go chase after him, the room was dead silent as Zuko glared at all of them. He did not blame Aang and Katara for leaving. He would have, too, if it were him. General Sung was completely out of line forbidding the _Avatar _from being on the United Republic Council. Aang had done so much, not only defeating Ozai, but helping Zuko restore the balance of the world. And General Sung had forbidden until he had children who were Airbenders.

At that point, Zuko had tried to step in, feeling the tension and embarrassment radiating off of both Aang and Katara. But General Sung had dismissed him and had the gall to make a vote behind his back. He was furious with the general and if Sung was under his command, Zuko would have discharged him on the spot.

But unfortunately, all Zuko could do is sit quietly in his chair and grind his teeth while his friends were made a fool of. Once General Sung had finished his ridiculous demands and Aang and Katara had fled the room, Zuko cleared his throat so that the attention was back on him. "Now gentlemen, can we begin discussing the plans for the United Republic of Nations? The whole purpose of this meeting?" Zuko looks to General Sung. The general did not even flinch as Zuko attempted to give him is most withering look and that infuriated him even more so. "Or did you want to continue talking about petty teenage drama?"

No one objected-not even General Sung. Zuko had thought that that would be the end of the drama and they could finally make some progress on deciding who would be on the United Republic Council. He was sorely mistaken.

None of the leaders could seem to agree on who would be members. The Fire Nation admirals did not want any Earthbenders on the council because they thought that the Earthbenders lacked order and structure and were dimwitted. The Earth Kingdom generals did not want any Firebenders on the council because they thought that the Firebenders lacked restraint and patience and were hotheaded. Each side refused to work with the other and argued for _hours. _

Meanwhile, Fire Lord Zuko and Earth King Kuei sat silently, watching the debate with increasing frustration as time creeped along. Neither spoke.

It wasn't until the sun was setting and Zuko was developing a headache when Earth King Kuei said to the gathering, "Perhaps you gentlemen would like to have some dinner? It is very late in the day." Kuei made the offering a question, but one does not refuse anything from the Earth King. Everyone reluctantly agreed.

Zuko looked across the table to the Earth King, gratitude clear on his face. Kuei nodded his head in acknowledgment as the men moved towards the throne room where no doubt a great feast awaited them.

When they arrived in the grand room, Zuko could immediately tell something was off. He expected guards posted at every corner of the room and servants bustling in and out carrying trays of food. There was nobody in the throne room except for them.

Zuko bristled and the others around him must have noticed that something was amiss as well because both Fire Nation admirals and Earth Kingdom generals surrounded their leaders, protecting them from any known and unknown threats. It was eerily silent.

Than from seemingly nowhere, earth and fire was being thrown at the group from every direction. No one could make out the source in the dimly lit room. The Earth Kingdom Generals sprung into action, creating a giant rock wall to block out the attacks, but the wall almost immediately came crashing down as a boulder was hurled at it, sending debris everywhere. The Fire Nation Admirals sent fire hurtling into the corners of the room where shadows lurked, hoping to light the room and reveal their attackers, but any fire that was sent was distinguished without a trace.

Zuko was furious with how this day was turning out. He did not need to add being defeated by cowardly assassins who hid in the shadows to the long list of things that had angered him today.

Zuko flew in front of his admirals who were still struggling to attack something that they could not see. From the center of the room, the Fire Lord sent a massive tidal wave of fire out, expanding and licking the surface of the entire room, save for the men that were still huddled together. _Let's see them try and extinguish that, _Zuko thought with a smirk. But the spirits were not on his side today as his massive wave of fire disappeared, as if the air was sucked out of the room and could no longer fuel his flames.

Zuko was enraged at this. He kept turning around in circles, straining to listen from something, _anything_, that would give a hint as to where the attacks were coming from. He heard a yell behind him saying to watch out, but turned to late as a boulder hit Zuko in the back of his head. The Fire Lord collapsed to the ground in a heap, his vision going black at the edges. He could hear the screams of the men before he completely went unconscious.

* * *

"Sifu Toph!"

Toph Beifong turned around to see an emissary from the Earth Kingdom capital racing towards her, a scroll outstretched in his hand. The man was very thin with wiry glasses and looked as if he might snap if a gust of wind was too strong. He was wheezing loudly and when he finally came to stand beside her, he almost collapsed with his hands braced on his knees. He looked like he was going to be sick.

"If you throw up in my training room, I will kick you out into the mud."

Toph was proud of her Metalbending Academy. Once the war was over, she wanted to start teaching other Earthbenders how to Metalbend. Also, she liked being able to boss people around. It was fun. She could yell and scream and shout all she liked and wouldn't be reprimanded by Twinkletoes or Sugar Queen. Though as much as she hates to admit it, Toph missed her friends. Once the Harmony Restoration Movement was done for and Aang and Zuko no longer needed her help keeping the peace, she was solely devoted to her academy. And it had come a long way. The enrollment had increased and all her students have improved greatly, almost making her proud of them, though she would never say it.

But lately, she was starting to get tired of the same old routine. She missed the excitement, the danger. Instead of hijacking Fire Nation airships, she was teaching children how to throw a metal coin. Toph still loved to teach Metalbending to her students, but she missed travelling the world with no responsibilities and never knowing what was going to happen next. It was thrilling. It was dangerous. And she missed it.

Her thoughts were cut off by the exaggerated gasping of breath from the beanpole standing next to her. She scowled at the pathetic excuse for a man. "Are you gonna tell me what you're here for or stand around all day panting like a great, big polar bear dog?"

The frail man's cheeks turned a scarlet shade as he tried to compose himself. Toph stood there with her hands on her hips, growing more impatient by the second. How hard was it to deliver a message?

The man coughed to clear his throat. "A message has just come from Ba Sing Se… from the Avatar." Toph tried to not seem so excited by the news, keeping her face in a signature scowl. "There seems to have been an attack on the Earth Kingdom Palace and-"

"What?" Toph shrieked. "Why didn't you just start with that?" She was already moving around the room, gathering any supplies and clothing she might need, throwing them carelessly in a sack. The man tried to get her attention again, but Toph either chose to ignore him or was so excited to finally _do_ something that she didn't hear him sputtering.

Toph was already out the door. She didn't bother reminding her students to do their exercises. They were all scared of her and they knew that if she ever caught them not training, Toph would give them pain and misery for weeks. Her students would practice without her. And they would practice hard, not wanting to risk facing the wrath of perhaps the scariest person they had ever met.

Toph was flying through the streets with the help of her Earthbending. She was gone and the emissary stood alone in one of the rooms of the Metalbending Academy. He muttered under his breath to himself, "That was rude. I never even got to finish reading the message."

* * *

Katara stared at the person standing before them who had crept out from the shadows.

She was startled with how handsome the young man was. He could only have been maybe a year or two older than Aang. Her age. His hair was pitch black and his eyes were crystal blue. Ice blue. Similar to hers but maybe a shade or two lighter. His clothes made no indication of which nation he was from. They were all black and indistinguishable with no symbols stitched into the fabric. The clothes hugged his body and it was obvious that the young man was fit. He looked to be a few inches taller than Aang.

Aang had stepped in front of Katara. His stance tense as he prepared to fight whoever this person was if he made so much as a move towards them.

The young man smirked. His hands were tucked into his pockets and he stood casually, seemingly uncaring that the Avatar was standing in front of him, ready to attack. He gave no words, no indication of who he was and Aang did not feel inclined to ask. All he knew with certainty was that this man was one of the attackers that left some of the most powerful benders in the world unconscious. That made him very dangerous. But there was something else. Something Aang could not pinpoint. Aang could just sense that there was something _wrong _with the man. Aang could almost see it in his eyes. Something ancient and dark and powerful. It made Aang shudder involuntarily at what could be beneath the surface of those cold eyes.

It was a silent war waged between the two boys. Whoever spoke first would lose.

The silence dragged on until Katara could no longer stand to be in the room. "Who are you?" The words flew out of her mouth without her considering them. Aang glanced to the side and glared at her, clearly angered that she had drawn this stranger's attention towards her.

The boy chuckled and stared at her, his eyes roaming slowly over every inch of her body and Katara felt the need to cover herself. He finally moved up to her face and smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know, sweetheart?"

Aang grit his teeth at the comment, trying to restrain himself from doing something that he would regret. He looked to the boy and said menacingly, "The lady asked you a question. I suggest you answer it." It was a threat. A promise. If he spoke to Katara like that again, Aang would not hesitate to end him.

The boy seemed unfazed by Aang's tone. "Oh, you have a personal bodyguard. How nice that he protects you," the boy came closer, his icy eyes cold and piercing. "Although, I think that he's the one needing protection… from me."

Katara almost scoffed out how ridiculous and arrogant this boy sounded. She was about to say as much when Aang looked at her pleadingly to keep her mouth shut for once. Katara bristled. Aang was tense, preparing for a fight. He gave no inch to the boy and Aang stared him down, watching his every move. Katara felt the tiniest trickle of fear right then. If Aang felt threatened by this boy, than there was something very wrong.

Katara remained silent and let Aang do the talking, all the while sizing the boy up to try and seek out any weaknesses. Or at least figure out what power he possesses. But his clothes gave no indication of what nation he was from, or if he was even a bender. Although her instincts were telling her that he was a bender, and a very _powerful _bender at that.

"What is your name?"

The boy turned his gaze from Katara to Aang, seemingly uncaring or unknowing of who we was talking to.

"Kano."

Aang glanced behind him to look at Katara. She shrugged and he turned back around.

"Did you injure these men?"

"Do you see anyone else around here?"

"Why?" Aang demanded, preparing to fight.

Kano narrowed his eyes. "Why should I tell you?"

Aang sent a gust of wind at Kano. A warning that he wasn't one to mess with and even though Aang did not kill, he had no problems knocking people unconscious.

Kano did not seemed fazed by the powerful wind that was sent his way. He merely chuckled at the pathetic attempt at threatening coming from a boy that was shorter and younger than him.

"Was that supposed to scare me?"

Aang was becoming angered by this arrogant boy who seemed to have no sense of self-preservation.

"Do you know who I am?"

Kano was bored with this conversation. He shrugged and replied rather lazily, "No. Should I?"

Aang smirked. "I'm the Avatar."

It was dead silent. Katara stood tense and waiting to fight. Aang still stood protectively in front of her while Kano stared at them both with no expression or emotion on his face. Nothing to reveal what he was feeling.

Suddenly, Kano was laughing. Aang and Katara turned to each other questioningly at this unexpected reaction. Kano was laughing long and loud, to the point where it was getting uncomfortable for both Aang and Katara to stand there watching him. After several minutes, Kano finally settled down, wiping tears from his eyes. He looked to them both.

"You actually think you're the Avatar? Master of all four elements?"

Katara stepped up to defend him before Aang even had the chance to speak. "He _is_ the Avatar," she yelled. "He defeated Fire Lord Ozai, brought back peace, and restored balance to the world."

Kano seemed unimpressed. "So?"

"So?" Katara asked incredulously. "What do you mean 'so'?"

"I mean, anyone can do those things if they have enough power. That doesn't make you an Avatar."

It was Aang's turn to step in. "I am able to wield all four elements and go into the Spirit World. That makes me the Avatar." Aang's blood was boiling at his honor being questioned. He was the Avatar. He had helped save the world. Who was Kano to doubt him?

Kano stepped forward, coming closer until he had to look down on Aang. He leaned in and with much malice in his voice he said, "Than I am the Avatar, too."

**Author's Notes: Sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger, but I couldn't resist! I was going to make this one really long chapter but decided to split it into two shorter chapters. I promise the next chapter is going to be awesome though! I am so excited to write it! I hope you guys enjoy and please leave comments! I would love to hear what you think! Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ATLA characters.**

**Chapter 3**

Katara stared incredulously at this arrogant boy who dared call himself the Avatar. She looked to Aang who seemed to have trouble responding to that statement. It was ludicrous. There was no possible way that this random stranger could be the _Avatar. _

Katara crossed her hands over her chest indignantly. "There is no way that _you _could be the Avatar."

Kano, still standing his ground against Aang, glanced over to the fiery Waterbender. "You don't believe me?"

Katara rolled her eyes. "No, I don't believe you," her voice rising by the second. "You can't possibly be the Avatar. _Aang _is."

Kano glanced down into the eyes of the furious Airbender. "Don't make me laugh. This little pipsqueak is not the Avatar. I am."

Katara was speechless. She had no idea what to say to this boy and Aang appeared to have the same difficulty speaking. Everyone knew that Aang was the Avatar. The whole world knew it and respected him for it. It was shocking that a random boy would appear out of seemingly _nowhere _and declare himself the Avatar.

Aang refused to stand there and listen to this arrogant boy ridicule him any longer. "You are under arrest for the attack on Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom leaders."

Kano smiled smugly. "And who is going to be arresting me?"

Aang looked between him and Katara. The answer was fairly obvious. "We will."

Kano narrowed his eyes. "I'd like to see you try."

And then he attacked.

* * *

Kano had shot a blazing ball of fire right at Aang. Aang leapt out of the way right in time. He could feel the overwhelming heat radiating from the blast. If that were to hit him straight on, he would be toast-quite literally.

Aang was leaping through the air, dodging every ball of fire that came hurtling his way. Kano continued to shoot at a rapid pace and Aang had no choice but to continue moving, unable to get in a single blow. The throne room began to heat up from the intensity of the fire radiating from Kano. _Well, I guess we know what nation he is from_, Aang said to himself. But there had to have been other attackers here. For how else could Zuko's hands and feet be encased in solid rock?

Aang was so lost in thought that he failed to see a ball of fire hurtling towards him at breakneck speed. He barely had enough time to dodge the blaze from hitting him square in the chest, but he wasn't fast enough to avoid the thing entirely. He gritted his teeth as he felt the fire burning through his sleeve and skin.

Another round of fire blasts were coming his way and Aang had had enough. With a powerful gust, he blew the fireballs back at his opponent. Kano leapt out of the way with surprising agility for a Firebender. His feet landing softly on the ground several feet from where he stood. _Like an Airbender. _Aang shook his head. That was a ridiculous notion.

Aang heard a scream of frustration. He had nearly forgotten all about Katara. He glanced to his right and saw her battling with Kano's fire. She sent crashing waves towards the Firebender to block his attacks, but it was no use. The intense heat of the fire balls evaporated the water almost instantly, sending steam spreading throughout the room. If this kept up for much longer, Katara would run out of the water in her pouch and be defenseless.

Aang leapt through the air, throwing himself between her and Kano. "Go," he yelled. Katara was about to object, but Aang stopped her before she could. "Take Zuko and the others and get them to safety!" Katara nodded, running towards Zuko. She began to drag him out of the throne room and then the others, with a little help from her Waterbending.

Aang turned back to his opponent, no longer having to be concerned about Katara. He knew that she would find help as soon as she was done getting Zuko and the others far away from there. Kano stood in a defensive position, his hands alight with fire ready to explode from his fingertips at any moment. He smirked. "She's quite pretty. You two aren't together right?" It was not a question.

Aang gritted his teeth, remaining silent.

"Good," Kano's smile was cruel as he stared at Aang with his cold, piercing eyes. "You don't mind if I take her, do you?" Again, not a question.

Aang's hands were curled into fists, his knuckles turning white.

Kano licked his lips. "She is very attractive. I can't wait to make her squirm underneath me."

Aang had lost any control the monks had ever taught him. With one powerful blow, he sent Kano reeling back, his head hitting the elaborately decorated walls of the throne room with a resounding smack. Aang was nowhere near done though.

He practically flew across the room until he was inches away from Kano who was hunched over, his hands holding his head. As Aang crept closer, he noticed Kano shaking and thought that the older boy was perhaps crying from the awful blow that was dealt to him. But as Aang came to stand directly in front of Kano, he realized that Kano wasn't crying. He was _laughing_. A hysterical and disturbing that laugh that reverberated throughout the throne room.

Aang's stomach churned uneasily at the laughter coming from Kano. He remained tense, ready to finish the boy off. Kano remained hunched, not lifting his head as his laughter slowly subsided. A heavy silence filled the room as Aang deliberated on what to do as the boy was still collapsed on the ground in front of him.

Kano slowly wrapped his hands around his stomach as if he was holding himself together. He raised his head to stare at Aang, a thin stream of blood running down the side of his face. He smiled faintly. "Is that… all you… got," he asked, panting heavily. His hands moved away from his stomach. "Man… they'll make anyone an Avatar these days."

Aang did not have enough time to react as Kano, with surprising speed for someone having suffered a hard blow to the head, shot his hand out towards Aang, a giant blaze of blue fire hitting Aang square in the chest.

He flew backwards, his body landing in a heap against one of the thick marble columns in the throne room. Pain shot through Aang's body, frying his nerves and making him immobile. All he could do was watch in horror as Kano foot up from the floor, seemingly unharmed from the earlier hit to his head. He walked across the room with surprising speed until he was right in front of Aang's face, his hands gripping the shredded collar of the young monk's robes. Kano sneered.

"And you call yourself the Avatar," he said with such disgust, his eyes scanning over the battered and bruised face in front of him. Aang could not speak, let alone move, due to the blazing pain that was coursing through his body.

Kano loomed closer until Aang could feel his heated breath scorching his skin. "You're weak. Pathetic." He spat the words at Aang with such revulsion. "I will show the world who the real Avatar is." Kano's cold eyes pierced straight into Aang's heart. "Me."

Before Aang could utter any words to defend himself, both boys heard the sound of pounding footsteps echoing down the hall leading towards the throne room. Kano let go of Aang's collar, throwing the boy to the floor. Aang's vision was beginning to blur, black spots creeping in. He tried to focus on Kano as the older boy strutted across the throne room, standing before the elaborately decorated wall at the other end of the space.

Kano looked back to Aang, still collapsed in a heap on the floor and unmoving. He chuckled. "Until we meet again."

Aang was moments away from passing out, his vision going almost completely black and his lids beginning to close. But before he completely fell into oblivion, Aang thought he saw Kano break through the stone wall, disappearing into darkness as the wall was resurrected behind him with a huge slab of earth.

Aang closed his eyes, his head hitting the cold floor as the pounding of footsteps entered the chamber.

* * *

Katara was panicking. Aang had demanded that she get Zuko and the others out of the throne room to safety, leaving him and Kano alone together. She knew that Aang could take care of himself, but something about Kano sent a cold shiver up her spine. There was something wrong about him. Something seriously wrong.

Her fears only grew as she raced back towards the throne room with dozens of Earth Kingdom guards in tow.

She had left Zuko and the others in the infirmary. She told the bewildered staff to just let them rest and that they would be fine.

Katara than frantically searched for the guards that should have been patrolling the palace. After a few minutes, she had found them all unconscious, strewn across the floor in one of the numerous rooms in this place. With a few quick healing sessions, she had managed to get them back on their feet. There was no time to ask questions as she led them back to the throne room where she had left Aang. Katara silently prayed that he was okay.

The pounding of their footsteps echoed throughout the palace. When they reached the giant doors leading into the throne room, Katara and the guards were expecting to enter a battle. But there was only silence.

Katara quickly surveyed the room and did not see any signs of Kano. He had mysteriously vanished.

Her eyes landed on a figure collapsed on the ground. She gasped and raced over, praying that Aang was alive.

Katara dove to the floor and flipped the young monk onto his back, placing his head in her lap. Without a moment's thought, she quickly used the little water that she had left to begin healing Aang's injuries. Katara willed herself not to cry.

Ever since the war had ended and Ozai imprisoned, Aang had never been defeated. Anyone who went up against the Avatar was quickly dispatched. To see him burned and bloodied was unnerving to say the least. Katara had always assumed that Aang was too powerful to be defeated. The only one who actually managed to keep up with the Avatar was Fire Lord Zuko in their occasional sparring sessions, and even then the young Fire Lord hadn't defeated Aang.

Katara felt a tear trickle down her cheek, landing on Aang's face as he groaned, his body twitching and slowly beginning to move. Katara heaved a sigh of relief. Aang was going to be fine, albeit a little sore.

The Earth Kingdom guards were scanning the destroyed throne room, searching for any clues that could lead them to the attacker, who Katara presumed was long gone.

She helped Aang get onto his feet, grabbing one of his arms to sling over her shoulder. They made their way slowly out of the room, allowing the guards to do their job while she took Aang to the infirmary to rest and recover.

With the help of one of the healers, they laid Aang down on one of the cots. While the healer saw to it that he was comfortable, Katara sat beside the small bed, her hand tightly grasping Aang's. It had been a long time since she had been that scared for his life.

Katara ignored the persistent questions from the healer who insisted that Katara tell her everything that had happened. It was understandable. It was not everyday that Fire Lord Zuko, Earth King Kuei, and Avatar Aang were delivered unconsciously to an infirmary with no knowledge of their condition. Katara grew impatient with the pestering of the healer. She seemed like a nice enough woman who just wanted to help, but Katara was only concerned with the boy in front of her who had yet to open his eyes.

When the healer had asked her for what seemed to be the millionth time what happened, she snapped and told the woman to go find some other person to annoy because she had no idea either. The healer left the two of them alone and Katara sighed in relief.

Her relief was short lived when she heard the sound of returning footsteps.

"Listen, I already told you I don't know so-" Katara stopped abruptly when she turned to see that it was not the healer standing behind her, but the Fire Lord himself. "Zuko!" She launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, relieved that at least one of her friends was alright.

Zuko stood stiffly as Katara threw herself at him. He was not expecting this reaction from her. Sure, he and Katara had settled their differences and had become close friends, but he was not prepared for this unexpected outburst of emotion from her towards him.

Zuko hesitantly wrapped his arms around her smaller frame. The two stayed like that for only a few moments before Zuko swiftly ended the hug, awkwardly clearing his throat as a healer walked by, giving the two a conspiratorial look.

Katara, oblivious to any audience they might have had, immediately began to ask Zuko questions. "Are you alright? What happened? Did you see who attacked you? How many were there? And what happened to the guards? I thought that-"

"Katara," Zuko cut her off effectively, completely overwhelmed by the Water Tribe girl. "I know about as much as you do." He looked down to his unconscious friend. "How is he?"

Katara followed Zuko's gaze. "I don't know," she whispered. "I haven't seen him hurt that badly in years." Katara looked to Zuko and he could see the fear that was slowly consuming her. "Nobody has ever been able to defeat him… not even your father."

Zuko stiffened at the mention of the previous Fire Lord. After the war, he had shoved any acknowledgement of the man deep into the recesses of his mind, refusing to dwell on any memories he had of the man he had once called father. For someone to have defeated the Avatar who had defeated Fire Lord Ozai, that person must had to have been incredibly powerful.

"Do we know who defeated him?"

Katara shook her head. "Aang and I found you all unconscious in the throne room. I was healing you when a boy appeared seemingly from nowhere dressed in black. He called himself Kano."

A shiver went up his spine. "What happened then?"

Katara looked to Aang hesitantly as she chewed her bottom lip. She told Zuko what had happened in that throne room. How they fought Kano, how he is a very powerful Firebender, and how Aang ordered Katara to move Zuko and the others to a safer place while he continued to fight Kano. From there, Katara didn't know what happened to Aang, but she told Zuko that when she returned with the Earth Kingdom guards who she had found all unconscious in a random room, Kano had disappeared and Aang was collapsed on the floor of the throne room, severely injured.

Zuko listened with rapt attention. Fear spreading throughout his entire body as Katara continued to tell her side of the story. When she was done, Zuko could tell that there was something still on her mind. Something important as Katara glanced nervously between the Fire Lord and Aang.

"There is something you are not telling me, Katara," his tone commanding.

She was chewing her bottom lip and wringing her hands vigorously.

"What is it?"

Katara gazed down to Aang once more, choosing to stay silent.

"Katara," Zuko growled. A threat.

She looked to Zuko, fear in her eyes.

"Kano called himself the true Avatar."

* * *

Zuko tried not to laugh. It was ridiculous. The whole world knew that Aang was the Avatar. There was no denying that fact. The idea that some random boy claimed that he was the Avatar was comical at best. He was about to say that much to Katara but he paused when he saw the terror on her face.

"You didn't see him, Zuko. He honestly believed that he was the Avatar." Zuko tried not to roll his eyes.

"And I believe that I am a giant platypus bear-it doesn't make it true."

Katara narrowed her eyes at Zuko's sarcasm, growing frustrated that he wasn't taking her seriously. "You weren't there. He was strong. _Powerful_." Katara could still see that Zuko was not believing her. She placed her hands on her hips, staring into the eyes of the stubborn Fire Lord. "He defeated the Avatar single-handedly. Not even you can do that, Zuko, and you are the strongest Firebender in the world." Zuko scowled at Katara's last comment but said nothing on it. He stared off at nothing in particular, silently considering Katara's argument.

"Please believe me, Zuko. This boy is dangerous."

Zuko looked to Katara who was pleading with him. He then looked to possibly his best friend still unconscious and pale. Zuko sighed.

"Fine." Katara smiled instantly, knowing she had won. "I will send some of my personal guards to look into this and see what they can find on 'Kano'."

"Thank you, Zuko."

The Fire Lord nodded down at his friend and walked away, leaving Katara to take care of Aang while he went to talk to his guards about tracking down a boy.

* * *

Toph was frustrated. It had taken her forever to travel to the Earth Kingdom palace. As much as she hated flying, she could not deny that it was a much faster way to travel, albeit terrifying and sickening. Traveling by Earthbending was not only tiring, but considerably slower. By the time she arrived at the gates to the palace, she was completely exhausted and wanted nothing more than collapsing on the ground where she stood. But of course she couldn't do that because Twinkle Toes had managed to get himself into trouble yet again and it was up to her to pull him out of it.

The Earth Kingdom Palace was chaotic to say the least and when she tried to ask a scrambling guard where the Avatar was or what had happened, the guard had completely ignored her and ran past her as if _he _were the blind one. Toph slammed her foot into the ground, creating a sizeable to dent in the earth when this continued to happen a few times. Didn't these blundering idiots know who she was? She sighed as she stormed her way up the palace steps. If no one was going to give her answers, she would get them herself.

If she thought that the palace grounds were busy, inside was an absolute nightmare. Servants, guards, and healers scurried back and forth, panicked expressions plastered on their faces. Toph stood in the middle of the chaos, wondering what in the world was going on. It didn't seem like the palace was under attack.

Toph was expecting fires blazing, earth being thrown, and lots of shouting. There was still shouting, but there didn't seem to be any attacking. Twinkle Toes had some serious explaining to do as soon as she found him.

Toph stuck her arm out, grabbing a terrified maid by her sleeve. "Where is the Avatar?" she demanded. The maid was a blubbering mess and Toph resisted the urge to smack some sense into her. She had no tolerance for whimpering crybabies. Instead of smacking the maid, Toph grabbed the poor woman's shoulders and shook. "Hey! Get a hold of yourself and tell me where the Avatar is!"

The maid's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she finally realized who she was talking to. "Y-you must be T-Toph Beifong!" Toph resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She mumbled "about time" under her breath, but the maid did not hear, instead she was blathering on about how she admired Toph's heroic actions that helped put a stop to the Hundred Year War. Normally, Toph would not mind the praise, but she just needed to find Aang and this maid was not helping at all.

"Avatar Aang! Where is he?" Toph cut the maid's rambling off, no longer having any patience with this annoying woman.

"I-in the infirmary." The maid pointed towards the hall on her right where healers carrying linens and tonics were scrambling around.

Toph pushed the maid aside and shoved through the crowd down the hall towards the infirmary, grumbling to herself as she went.

* * *

After giving his guards orders to find information on a Firebender boy named Kano, Zuko traipsed back to his room, ready to collapse onto a soft bed. The Earth King had graciously given him the largest and most luxurious guest room in the palace while the Fire Lord attended meetings about the plans for the United Republic of Nations.

Zuko wanted nothing more than to get a few hours of sleep. Between the long meeting and the surprise attack in the throne room, Zuko was exhausted.

When he got to his guest room on the other side of the palace, he was relieved to find that he was alone. He needed the peace and quiet to gather his thoughts and decipher what he should do. What Katara had told him about Kano saying he was the true Avatar was hard to believe. But Katara had been so scared, it was hard for Zuko not to take the threat seriously. Not to mention that this boy had defeated him and the others from the meeting earlier today and the _Avatar _without so much as a scratch on him was extremely concerning. Zuko was determined to get to the bottom of what was going on-as soon as he got some sleep.

Zuko changed, feeling relieved to have the formal and heavy robes off of him. He felt that they were too stifling and he always felt uncomfortable in them. He let his hair down out of his top knot and sighed. Zuko felt more like himself when he was just wearing casual clothes and his hair down. Like he didn't have so much weight bearing down on him when he wasn't dressed like the Fire Lord.

Zuko laid down on the bed, sinking into the soft mattress. Out of reflex, he turned to his right and slung out an arm, expecting to see and feel another person beside him. Then he realized that that person was back in the Fire Nation Capital. Zuko closed his eyes, picturing the face in his mind and he almost smiled.

After the war, Zuko and Mai had grown closer, their relationship stronger than ever. Of course there were a few bumps in the road with the pressures of running an entire nation bearing down on them, but Zuko was convinced now more than ever that Mai was the person that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Now all he had to do was ask her if she felt the same. And he better do it. Fast.

Zuko's advisors had been pressuring him for the past several months to settle down, saying that it was his duty as Fire Lord to produce an heir. He and Mai had talked about it in the past, but they had both agreed that they were not ready.

An unwanted blush spread across his cheeks as Zuko thought about him and Mai starting a family together. It was something that he wanted and according to his advisors, he needed to get it done fast. It's not that Zuko was unappreciative of his advisors, but he did not like their pressuring him into something that should not be rushed. Which he supposed was why he was so sympathetic towards Aang and Katara during the meeting.

They were being shoved into the same situation that he was. And Zuko was furious that the others from the meeting had made a decision without his and Aang's say. They were the Fire Lord and the Avatar and they deserved to have some say in the matter, regardless of their relationship with each other. It was unfair for Aang to not be given a spot on the United Republic Council. He deserved at least that much.

Zuko closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with all of these thoughts swirling around his head. Outside the window, a dark shadow peered into Zuko's room, watching the young and troubled Fire Lord sleep. The shadow smiled a wicked and sinister smile before jumping off the small ledge and disappearing into the night.

**Author's Notes: Duh duh duh! Another cliffhanger! I'm sorry, it was just too tempting. But wow! I feel like it has been forever since I last updated! I am so sorry that this chapter took so long but I have been really busy these past couple days. I hope it was worth the wait! So what do you think so far? How do you guys like Kano? I was a little nervous about having an OC in here because I don't even really like them to begin with when I read fanfic, but I want to know what you guys think! **

**I'm sorry to all those fans out there who really like Zutara, but this is strictly a Kataang fanfic! I am not judging for those of you who like Zuko and Katara together, but I prefer to see her and Aang as a couple. Keep reading to all who love Kataang because their relationship (or lack there of right now) is going to progress! Just give it some time!**

**I'm sorry this was a little bit of a filler chapter, but more exciting stuff is coming up I promise! Just hang in there! Please read and review! Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ATLA characters.**

**Chapter 4**

Aang groaned as light filtered through his eyelids, causing him to raise his hand to block out the harsh rays making his head pound. He heard a light sigh and turned to see Katara resting on the side of his bed, one of her arms slung protectively around his figure. Aang smiled at the sight but immediately grimaced at the pain he felt in his lower ribs from the breath he took.

He peered around the room. He was in the infirmary. Beds were pushed against the walls, each cot separated with a screen for privacy. Healers were walking back and forth, tending to various injuries of what looked to be Earth Kingdom guards in various states of undress. Some were grunting and some were unconscious.

Aang was completely bewildered. What happened? The last thing he remembered was… Aang sprung up out of the bed, causing a whole new wave of pain to crash down on him from his ribcage. He grunted. Katara stirred from his bedside. She would be waking up any moment now.

Aang placed a hand to his pounding head.

He was fighting a boy, Kano, and Aang was losing. Badly. Balls of fire were flying left and right and he was dodging them as best he could, but he wasn't fast enough. One fireball burned through his sleeve and his skin. Aang placed a hand on his bandaged arm.

Kano smiled a sinister smile before blue flames jumped from his hands and hit him square in the chest. Aang put a hand on his aching ribcage.

He was flying backwards, his head smacking into one of the marble pillars in the throne room from such a powerful blast. Aang's hand moved up to his throbbing skull.

His vision had gone fuzzy, seeping to black around the edges. He heard the faint sound of laughter and the pounding of approaching footsteps before his mind went blank and he plunged into oblivion.

Aang shook from the memory. He looked to see that Katara was now wide awake, her beautiful blue eyes peering at him, trying to decipher if he was alright without actually voicing the words. He had sent her away during the battle, scared that she would get hurt. He did not regret his decision. If something were ever to happen to Katara, Aang didn't know what he would do. The mere thought sent a cold shiver down his spine.

Katara hesitantly reached for Aang's hand, her fingers slowly wrapping around his. Her hand was warm and soft. So delicate, yet so powerful.

Aang's throat felt like sandpaper and his voice came out like gravel, but he managed to form the words. "What happened?"

Katara sighed. "Well, after I got the others out, I raced around the palace, searching for any guards. I eventually found them all unconscious in one of the a few quick healing sessions, I managed to get the guards on their feet and we ran back to the throne room." Katara's voice began to waver. "When we got there, I saw you lying on the floor. Kano disappeared."

Aang stayed silent, but a faint memory-or maybe a dream-invaded his mind. It was in the throne room. Kano's cruel laughter echoed throughout the space. Aang lifted his head to glance over just in time to see Kano open a hole in the wall of the palace, jumping into the dark cavern before sealing the entrance behind him.

Aang whipped his head to Katara. "I saw Kano Earthbending."

Katara looked doubtful, a crinkle forming between her eyes. "Aang, that's impossible. You got hit pretty hard and you were unconscious. You could have just been hallucinating and-"

Aang shook his head forcefully. "Katara, I know what I saw. He was _Earthbending_."

She pursed her lips, unsure how to respond to that. "Well," she said hesitantly. "I asked Zuko to try and see if he could find any information on Kano. He said he would let me know as soon as he did."

Aang jerked at the mention of his friend's name, having completely forgotten about Zuko and the others, the motion sending a fresh wave of pain through his abdomen and he hissed. Katara leaned forward, placing her hands on his shoulders to set him back down.

"Aang, calm down. You have a few broken ribs. I healed them as best I could, but it will take a few days to recover. You need to rest."

Aang was panicking. "But Zuko and the others are-"

"Are fine," Katara intervened before he could hurt himself again. "They have a few scrapes and bruises that will take a few days to fade, but they are alright."

Aang sighed in relief. He was about to ask Katara if she was alright, as well, but he was interrupted by the sound of footsteps moving towards them. Both of their heads turned to see General Sung approaching them, not looking quite as relieved as Aang was.

He came to an abrupt halt in front of them, an insincere smile plastered on his face. "Aang." Both Katara and Aang tensed at the informal greeting, noting the deliberate omission of the word 'Avatar'. But General Sung continued, paying no notice to the tension radiating off the two young benders.

"It is a relief to see that you are alright. I heard that an unknown, random teenage boy bested you in combat yesterday and that you were severely injured." General Sung's smile widened tenfold at his words. "And I heard that he is calling himself the _real _Avatar."

Katara gently placed a hand on top of Aang's clenched fist, effectively cutting him off from no doubt an inappropriate, yet accurate, remark towards General Sung.

Katara smiled sweetly at the pompous Earth Kingdom General. "General Sung, the whole world knows that Aang is the real Avatar. He defeated Fire Lord Ozai and ended the Hundred Year War. Surely, you don't believe the claims of an 'unknown, random teenage boy'?"

Aang glanced over to Katara, grateful to have her there beside him.

"Of course not. You are absolutely right." General Sung looked to Aang with a fake smile. "I do hope that your recovery is swift. Good day." The general turned and walked away, his smile instantly vanishing and replaced by a scowl as he stormed down the hall, grumbling and muttering as he went.

* * *

A timid knock resounded through the dark room. "Miss Beifong? Are you awake? The Avatar is requesting your presence in the dining hall." The mound of dirt in the middle of the dark room groaned and squirmed, annoyed at the interruption so early in the morning. Another knock before, "I will leave a change of clothes for you by the door. Please hurry. Both the Avatar and Fire Lord Zuko are anxious to see you." The mound of dirt groaned again. Why must it move this early? The whole point of running away from home was so that there were no rules and nobody telling it what to do.

The mound of dirt sighed, sitting up. It began to shake and twist and a cloud of dirt blew up into the air to reveal none other than Toph sitting in the middle of the room. She desperately needed more sleep, but the thought of food made her stomach rumble. She sighed and got up.

Toph left the guest room only two minutes later, not needing much to prepare herself for the day. She made her way through the palace towards where she guessed the dining room was, based on the amount of servants buzzing around her carrying platters filled with steaming food.

Although Toph would never admit this out loud, she supposed that she missed her friends. It had been awhile. Which is why on this particular morning, she walked with a little more energy.

When she entered the dining hall, she was hit with the smell of hundreds of different foods stacked high on top of platters that completely covered the span of the long tables that covered the span of the entire room. Various leaders from the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation sat at the tables, talking animatedly to each other about what they thought happened last night. Toph could hear parts of conversations and it sounded like no one really knew what exactly happened within the palace walls. Toph herself didn't even know.

When Toph arrived at the Earth Kingdom palace late into the night, no one could give her a straight answer, all too busy scrambling to get things in order. Toph eventually found her way into the infirmary after a frazzled maid pointed her in that direction. When she got there, she saw dozens of palace guards on cots lining the walls. A massive crowd of healers were gathered around the far corner of the room and when she went over there, she saw Katara leaning over an unconscious Aang. After sharing a very brief hug, Katara had said that Aang was attacked by someone very powerful. Toph had asked who, but Katara had glanced around nervously, not wanting to reveal any information to her friend with so many eyes on them.

Clearly, whatever had happened last night was bad enough that Katara did not want word getting out, which was part of the reason Toph was so eager to talk with Aang and Zuko. She needed to know what happened last night.

Toph made her way down the long tables to a raised platform where she saw Kuei, Zuko, Aang, and Katara with plates of food before them that nobody was touching. They were all hunched close to each other, whispering urgently. Toph went straight up to them and they all stopped talking, their eyes landing on the small blind girl before them.

"Well don't stop on my account."

They all blinked before smiles lit up their faces at seeing their friend again. Katara helped Aang get up from his seat so that he could make his way over and hug Toph who he hadn't seen in years. Toph quickly returned the hug before pulling away. "Nice to see you too, Twinkle Toes." Aang's cheeks pinked at the sound of his old nickname before he returned to his seat and Toph sat as well.

She looked between her allies and friends before saying with no small amount of frustration, "Does somebody want to tell me what's going on?"

Katara looked at Toph. "Did you get my message?"

Aang and the others shared a confused look. "That was _your _message?" Toph chuckled. "I gotta hand it to you, Katara, that was pretty smart."

Seeing everyone's puzzled faces, Katara said, "Once I heard that the palace was under attack, I sent a messenger for Toph saying it was from Aang." She looked back to Toph. "I knew that you would have come right away if it was the Avatar asking," she explained.

"So can somebody please tell me what's going on," Toph repeated.

Aang told her everything. It was a long story and frankly, Toph would have sufficed with the abbreviated version, but by the end she was just happy to finally know what happened. "So let me get this straight. Some random guy is saying that he's the real Avatar and now you guys are keeping it a secret from everyone?" Toph laughed. "That is seriously messed up."

Earth King Kuei spoke up for the first time. "We wanted to try and keep everyone calm and peaceful." He looked to the Fire Lord and Zuko nodded while saying, "If word got out that there was another saying he was the Avatar, people might lose faith in Aang. They might question him, saying that he lied about being the Avatar and about defeating Ozai."

Katara spoke up. "Hold on, Zuko. We don't know that that is how people will react. I mean, Aang _did _defeat Ozai. He _did _end the Hundred Year War."

"Yeah," Toph said. "But nobody saw him actually do it. Only us."

"And if we told everyone what we saw, people would say that we are just part of the lie, as well," Zuko added.

Everyone at the table sat in silence, not sure what to say. Katara looked to Aang who had remained mostly quiet for the entire conversation. "What do you think?" All eyes turned to Aang and he felt the weight of their stares, the pressure to guide and lead them. He sighed defeatedly. "I don't know. If I tell the world what happened, they would think that I lied about being the Avatar. If I don't tell the world what happened and if everyone were to find out, then they would think I lied anyway and this time it would be true. Either way, the world would think I'm a liar and lose faith in me."

Nobody knew what to say to that. Katara placed a hand on Aang's shoulder gently. It was a difficult decision and if they didn't choose carefully, the world would lose faith in their Avatar.

* * *

"Were you successful in your mission?"

The figure stepped out from the dark corner where it lurked, well hidden amongst the shadows. The smile could be seen in the flickering light of the torch, the only furnishing in the cold, stone room.

"Of course. Did you ever doubt me?" The figure moved silently, expertly gliding around the divots and crevices in the rough stone floor. To be an expert assassin, one must learn to make not a single noise. A predator that quietly stalks its prey before attacking.

A chuckle, scratchy and worn from years of mistreatment, much like the body it belonged to. "With you? Never." A pause. "Do you know what the next step is?"

The creaking of metal could be heard in the distance. Not even the sound of rustling fabric could be detected in the stone room as the figure disappeared back into the shadows, the answer whispered on the wind. "It will be done by sunrise tomorrow."

Another chuckle sounded throughout the room. It soon grew into laughter, manic laughter that echoed and bounced off the stone walls, rising in pitch and volume until it could be heard miles away.

Sounds of clanking metal approached. Eyes peered inside the cold, stone room at the tattered body sheathed in darkness. "Crazy old man." The clanking metal faded away, but not the insane laughter. It's sound echoed well into the night.

**Author's Notes: I'm so sorry guys! I didn't realize that I wasn't drawing lines between different scenes so I realize how up until this chapter, it might have been totally confusing to read. But I went back into my previous chapters and put in some lines so there are now separate segments which makes a lot more sense for my story. Again I am super sorry! Anyways... **

**Okay, okay. This is definitely a filler chapter. Although I've already started working on the next chapter and I am SUPER excited! It is definitely gonna be a longer one and it has some romance between Aang and Katara and even some surprise guests! *wink wink* And of course there is gonna be a few fighting scenes so just hang in there!**

**In terms of this chapter, it was pretty straightforward except for the last part! As the story progresses, I am going to be throwing in a few little segments like that and make sure to read very closely! *wink wink* There are some clues that I am gonna be throwing in like I did for this chapter that might help you guys figure out the mystery that is going to unfold! If you wanna be surprised at the end, then you don't have to read closely. But if you like solving riddles than keep an eye out when I put in those little segments throughout the story! **

**I hope you guys enjoy it so far! I would love to hear what you think! Please read and review! Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ATLA characters.**

**Chapter 5**

Katara knocked hesitantly on the door. She wasn't sure what she should say to the young Avatar who was currently pacing wildly around the room. She would not be surprised if he slowly wore down the marble floors.

As she stood in the doorway undecided, Aang still frantically walked back and forth, not even noticing Katara's presence. He was lost in his own world.

Aang had a difficult decision to make. Either he comes clean and tells the whole world that there is another claiming to be the Avatar and everyone loses faith in him or he lies. But if people were to find out that he lied, they would lose faith anyway. Both options were terrible. Aang had no idea what to do and could feel the pressure and weight of this decision pushing down on him from all sides until he could no longer breathe.

Aang began to wring his hands together and mumble to himself. From what Katara could tell, it was utter nonsense. She threw all caution to the wind and approached the young monk, placing a hand on his shoulder to stop his incessant pacing.

Aang stopped immediately, his body becoming practically frozen from just the delicate touch of Katara's hand on his shoulder. He could feel the warmth seeping into him, relaxing his muscles, allowing him to breathe again.

"There is no use in worrying yourself over this."

Aang felt some tension return. "Katara, you don't understand." How could she? She was not the Avatar. She did not have the pressures and responsibilities that come with that title. It wasn't exactly a job that he could quit anytime he wanted. He was to spend the rest of his life saving the world and protecting the balance of _everything_. And he would not stop until he died. How could Katara possibly understand what he was going through?

"Then help me to," her eyes pleaded with his own, begging him to open up to her. But he couldn't. That was a bridge that he was not willing to cross.

Sure, they had reconnected on their date that was cut short by this disaster, but he was not willing to drag her back into his mess of a life. He didn't want her to have to deal with the pressures that came with being the Avatar. Not to mention that just being associated with him in and of itself is a huge danger. Katara was practically a walking target and Aang couldn't stand it. He refused to drag her into this. He shook his head profusely, shrugging her hand off his shoulder and turning to walk across the room, missing the disheartened expression on Katara's face.

Aang simply stared out the window, his eyes not really seeing. His mind was distracted with trying to find a solution to the dilemma that didn't lead to the whole world thinking he was either a failure or a liar. So far he had come up empty handed. Aang was so lost in thought that he almost didn't hear Katara whisper behind him, her head cast downward to stare at the marble floors.

"You know, the people who truly care about you don't think of you as a failure. We still have faith in you." Katara bit her lip uncertainly. "_I _still have faith in you."

Aang refused to turn back towards her, even though he could feel his hands itching to yank her towards him and encompass her completely within his arms. He wanted to hold her tightly. He wanted to run his hands through her soft silky strands. He wanted to kiss her head gently, all the while whispering how much he cared about her. He resisted all of it.

Something had happened to Aang when he was battling with Kano. Something Aang had not felt in four years. Fear. Potent and powerful. Ever since Ozai was defeated, Aang had never faced a single opponent he could not dispatch with little effort. But when fighting Kano, it was the first time that he had felt a sickening pit growing in his stomach. And it was not fear for his own life, but for Katara.

She could have gotten seriously hurt, even killed, which was why Aang had ordered her to leave the throne room, making up an excuse to move Zuko to a more secure location. Aang was just looking for anyway to get Katara out of there before something happened to her. It's why Aang had pushed her away then. It's why he's pushing her away now. He was scared.

Aang couldn't help but feel like soon, everyone he cares for will be taken or turned against him and there is nothing that he could do in order to stop it. The fear squeezed at his heart until he felt he could no longer breath, until he could no longer see straight and his vision began to blur at the edges.

With a sudden wave of anger, Aang threw his fist at an open window, a powerful gust of wind throwing the hinges clean off and hitting the grounds below. Aang threw another punch. And another. And another.

He kept on blasting out the window. He did it for so long that he lost all concept of time. He did it until his ribs ached. He did it until his mind had gone numb. Aang klept on blowing wind into the sky, wanting some way to release the vice grip that was around his heart.

He had no idea how long he had stood there, but when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he faltered. Aang turned to see that Katara was looking at him with a saddened expression. She turned him around, and wrapped her arms around him, clutching him to her.

Hesitantly, Aang moves his hands around her, placing one low on her back and the other on her neck. He missed this deep connection the two of them had. He missed how with one touch from her, all of his troubles melted away until it was just him and just her. He breathed her in deeply, missing her scent. How it encompassed him until there was nothing left but her.

Aang was no longer a little boy. Katara had forgotten that. Over the years they were separated, he had grown. She was no longer able to clutch him to her chest when they hugged. Instead, she buried her head in _his_ chest, his head coming to rest on top of hers. Katara rather liked it. This was something new to the both of them and she was nervous to go any farther. She wanted to-spirits, did she want to-but he knew that Aang was still holding back, from what she didn't know. But she wouldn't push him. Wouldn't ask for anything more than he could give.

They stood in his room until the sun began to set and their bodies grew stiff. Aang clutched Katara close to him. It was amazing how fast she had stepped back into his life, almost as if the past few years when they were separated never even existed. He made a vow that this world could burn all around them and turn to ash. As long as Aang had Katara by his side they would survive. Let fire rain down.

* * *

Toph was bored. There was nothing for her to do but wander around the endless halls, not really caring where she was going. Twinkle Toes and Sugar Queen went off on their own and there was no way she was going with them. She couldn't stand that puppy love they had between them. She was happy for them, but it was sickeningly sweet to be near them sometimes.

Zuko probably ended up back in his room and Toph was fine with that. She liked Zuko well enough and he was pretty tough in her book, which was saying something. But Toph thought that he was too moody and depressed all the time and no fun to be around, so she left him to go sulk in his room.

Toph sighed as she slumped to the floor and sat on the ground in the middle of one of the halls in the Earth Kingdom palace, swaying her feet back in forth in boredom. This place was too quiet and she missed all the fun during the attack! Everyone seriously needed to lighten up and have some fun.

Back in the old days, it was her and Sokka that would do some serious damage together. Toph would never say this, but she did miss him. His horrible jokes and ridiculous antics always livened up the group and she missed just laughing with him. Toph wondered where he was. Probably off with Suki somewhere. He was practically obsessed with her and Toph couldn't blame him. That girl was too flawless.

A thought popped into her head. Toph got up and ran to her room, maids and palace staff jumping out of her way as she went barreling down the halls.

Toph had a plan. Why couldn't she just go get Sokka and Suki and bring them back here? The whole gang could be back together again and they would be practically unstoppable. And they did need the extra help with this Kano guy. It couldn't hurt to have a few more fighters with them, especially since from what Aang was telling her, the palace guards were no help in the fight and got knocked out. Toph scoffed. "Bunch of wimps," she said under her breath as she ran past a guard who gave her a questioning look, his eyebrows raised. Toph just kept going, not caring what the guard thought.

When Toph got to her room, which she had made sure was covered in a healthy coating of earth, she grabbed whatever meager belongings she had and raced out the door. Before she left the palace though, she flagged down a frantic maid and told her to pass along a message to Aang that she would be leaving to find reinforcements for the fight and that she would be back soon. The maid scuttled off and Toph ran out of the gates, ready to look for the rest of the team.

* * *

Fire Lord Zuko sighed as he made his way back to his chambers. No doubt he had a mound of paperwork to complete. He pressed a hand to his temple as a growing headache was forming. This was going to be a long day. He would have to talk to Aang later about what he wanted to do moving forward. Even Zuko wasn't sure.

After breakfast, when everyone went to go their separate ways, Aang had pulled Zuko over and asked him what he thought Aang should do. Zuko still can't give him an answer. It was a tough choice, one that he's glad he doesn't have to make. Although, Zuko did feel sympathy towards his friend. As the Fire Lord, he has difficult decisions to make, too.

Trying to piece the world back together after the deep wounds left on it from the Hundred Year War was no easy feat. Zuko still struggled sometimes on how to bring about the era of peace that he had promised. It was so difficult to appease the people. Each nation wanted something different or to try to get a leg up on the other nations. Sometimes the meetings with the representatives from the nations dragged on for hours, just to reach a single agreement on anything. It was frustrating.

There were times where Zuko just wanted to stand in front of the representatives and order them to make peace. Of course he couldn't do that, but it was always worth imagining it in his head. Which reminded him that his was pounding. He needed to get back to his room and lie down, even for a little while. Then he would work on the unbelievably high stack of papers that no doubt awaited him.

When Zuko got to his room, he immediately knew something was wrong. His door was left slightly ajar, a sliver of light poking through. Zuko almost wanted to groan in frustration. _What now? _

The Fire Lord got into a fighting stance and slowly opened the door, eyes surveying the seemingly empty room until he glanced at a shadowed corner near his bed. He saw movement and a figure standing there. Not taking any chances, Zuko sent a blast of fire towards the figure in the corner, not a direct hit though. He shot the fireball slightly to the left.

"That was a warning," Zuko yelled at the intruder. "Come out slowly and state your business being in the Fire Lord's chambers unannounced."

Zuko tensed, readying for a fight when the intruder stepped out from the shadows. She sighed and brushed off an invisible speck of dust that was on her robes. "A few weeks away from my boyfriend and this is the welcome I get?"

Zuko immediately ran to her, pulling the woman into his eyes. "Mai! I thought you were still at the palace."

She pulled away from him and smiled. "Well, I got bored and I heard some interesting rumors over here so I decided to come and see for myself."

Zuko groaned and stepped away from Mai to rub his aching head. "It's a mess." Mai went behind him to start rubbing his shoulders, relieving some of the tension. They sat on the huge bed as Zuko told her everything that had happened since the moment he got here. As he was retelling the story, Mai continued to rub his shoulders. Her hands slowly working out the kinks and the stress that has been plaguing him since he got to this palace.

When Zuko was finished, he looked to Mai. He saw into the eyes that most people would call hard and cold, but what he saw there was a blazing fire hidden behind years of suppression. It was no secret that Mai had a different childhood from others. Her parents were restrictive. She was not allowed to make noise. Couldn't voice her opinions. Or express her emotions. Or even show the expressions on her face. If she did, her father would punish her. Which was why most people thought she was heartless and void of emotion. But Zuko knew better.

Mai has passion and fire. After being bottled up for so many years, she was practically brimming with it. In public, she maintained the cool facade, but when the doors were closed and there was nobody else around but the two of them, Zuko discovered that she could be passionate. _Very _passionate.

When his story was done, Zuko sighed. Not in exasperation, but with relief. His headache was gone and he felt relaxed. Mai knew what he needed without him even asking to utter the words. Right then, he needed to let go of all the troubles that have been plaguing him. It felt good. But now, he just needed her. Zuko had not seen Mai in weeks and he missed her _a lot. _

Mai stares into the eyes of the man that she loved so much. There were times such as these where she could imagine quite easily their future together. She could see herself walking down the aisle towards him. She could see their children laughing and running down the halls of the palace. She could see the streaks of gray in his hair as they watched their grandchildren. She could see it all and she wanted it desperately.

Mai knew that Zuko wasn't ready. He was dealing with putting the world back together, there was hardly any time for romance in their lives. Even for her. When Zuko officially announced their relationship to his advisors, she became a lady of the court and practically betrothed to the Fire Lord, even if he hadn't proposed yet. That title required a lot of work, more so than she had thought, but Mai would do it, so long as she had Zuko by her side.

Which was why she had travelled to the Earth Kingdom capital. Mai missed her boyfriend. Without Zuko, the Fire Nation palace seemed empty, like there was less vibrancy and light in the halls. Mai felt like she was losing her mind with the dullness that had begun to spread throughout the palace and she had had enough.

Mai placed her hand on his chest. She felt through the thick ceremonial robes his warmth and muscular chest. The steady pounding of his heart. It was reassuring. Zuko placed his hand on top of hers, stopping her from moving from that position. They stared into each other's eyes, never wavering or faltering. Zuko knew it was time. All he had to do was say it.

"Mai," he hedged, really unsure of where to start. There were so many emotions coursing through him that it was hard to sort out his thoughts. But she kept quiet and waited patiently, knowing he needed it. If anything, that assured him that he was doing the right thing. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and started.

"Mai, I love you." Mai looked away for a brief second as a blush bloomed across her cheeks and he thought that she had never looked more beautiful. But he didn't really know where to go from there. "I'm not good with sappy romance, so I'll say this plainly." Zuko took a breath. This was it.

He looked at her with no reservations or doubt. "Marry me."

If Mai was breathing before, she certainly wasn't now. But Zuko continued. "This isn't an order from a Fire Lord."

He released his hold on Mai's hand and slid off the bed, getting down on one knee.

"Right now, I am just a man." He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box.

"And this is a prayer." He opened the lid. "A _plea_." A blood red ruby ring rested inside.

"Marry me, Mai, and make me the happiest man in the world."

Mai looked between the beautiful ring and the equally beautiful man kneeling before her presenting it to her. How many times had she dreamed about this moment? How many times had she wished it would happen? And now that it is, Mai was speechless. This was the happiest moment of her life and nothing could possibly ruin it. A smile lit up her face, reserved just for Zuko. The man she loved.

Mai was in such shock that she forgot that she actually had to respond. "Mai?" Zuko asked nervously. "I need a response."

Mai opened her mouth, ready to spend the rest of her life with Zuko. She was so ready. The word was on her lips, ready to be voiced to the world.

Then the screams started and an explosion of blazing fire tore through the Fire Lord's chambers.

**Author's Notes: Duh Duh Duh! Another cliffhanger! I'm sorry I torture you guys, but they are just too much fun! Okay, so no fighting quite yet but you can obviously tell that there's gonna be A LOT in the next chapter. Anyways... I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Honestly, I was a little nervous about the whole marriage proposal to Mai. I wasn't sure how I should really do the proposal but I hope that you guys like it. I actually really loved it. **

**By the way, are you guys excited? I'm finally bringing in Sokka and Suki! I wasn't sure how I was gonna fit them in, but I kinda love both of them and I made it work. Soooo... please please please review! I want to know what everyone thinks! This next chapter is going to be so action-packed! I am SUPER excited! Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ATLA characters.**

**Chapter 6**

Sokka tugged on the rope, releasing the sail. He wiped the sweat off his brow and glared at the intense sun that was no doubt enjoying his misery. Sometimes it seemed like the universe was out to get him. No matter what he did or what plans he made, something would always go wrong. He sighed. Sokka missed his friends. He hadn't seen them in years.

After the war ended, Suki and the other Kyoshi Warriors stayed with Zuko because they were convinced that the Fire Lord needed _more _protection. He was already basically the most powerful Firebender in the world! Why did he need protection? And protection from what? And why did it have to be _Suki_? For the time that the Kyoshi Warriors were at the Fire Nation palace, Sokka was too. Mostly because he didn't want to leave his girlfriend. But when Suki grew homesick and wanted to go back to Kyoshi Island, her home, she refused to let Sokka come back with her.

She knew that he had wanted to sail the oceans with his father and the remaining men of the Southern Water Tribe. It was what Sokka had always wanted and Suki refused to get in the way of that. So they would take a small break. Sokka huffed. _Some small break._

He hadn't seen his Kyoshi Warrior in years and he really just wanted to be with her again. On hot, miserable days like this, Sokka regretted not staying with Suki, even if she didn't want him to. Because now, instead of relaxing on the sand while his girl-if he could even call her that anymore-brought him a fruity drink, he was on a small boat in the middle of the ocean surrounded by a dozen sweaty guys. Yeah, the universe was out to get him.

At this point, he just wanted _land._ As much as he loved sailing with his father, Hakota, it had been weeks since they had last seen dirt and it was making Sokka go crazy. They were headed to the Fire Nation because they had caught wind that there were some Southern Water Tribe men released from prison.

After the war ended, Zuko ordered that all prisoners of war from the other nations were to be released immediately, but there were hundreds of prisons and millions of prisoners within the Fire Nation and it took time to relocate all of them. Which was why they had only heard about the Southern Water Tribe men now.

Sokka was grumbling unintelligibly to himself when Hakota came up from behind him, clapping one hand on his back. "Are you alright?"

Sokka blushed as he looked up, slightly startled that his father had caught him complaining. "Yeah, just so excited to see the other men of our tribe," He gave Hakota his most convincing grin, but his father just rolled his eyes, not for a second believing his son. "Uh-huh. Sure you are." Hakota walked away, leaving Sokka alone with his thoughts.

Sokka breathed a sigh of relief, glancing out onto the horizon. He saw a tiny speck in the distance. _Land. _

The young man smiled.

* * *

Katara had left, giving Aang the space he desperately needed to think through his options. He collapsed into his fluffy bed, his eyelids growing heavy from the exhaustion of the day. The sun had set hours ago and a cool night breeze was blowing through the window. The white satin curtains were billowing in the air, giving the appearance of calm waves.

Aang had considered briefly contacting one of the past Avatars for advice, but he felt that he depended on them too much already. Every time there was a crisis that he couldn't resolve, the young Avatar turned to his past lives for the solution. But this time, he needed to solve it for himself. If only his head wasn't so jumbled with millions of thoughts racing around in an endless loop. And what better way to clear his mind than by meditating? So the monk sat up and did what he had been trained to do since birth: he meditated.

It wasn't difficult for Aang. He had always appreciated silence at times. It was a way for things to become clear and flow easily. He focused on his breaths. Making sure that each one was deep and purposeful. In, out. In, out. He repeated over and over again until no thought was required for even that. He felt himself slip away into oblivion where he could no longer sense anything going on in the outside world. He was completely cut off from all distraction, floating endlessly in a sea of nothing.

Aang smiled inwardly to himself. It was peaceful here in this quiet void. There was not one sound. He could not even hear the pounding of his own heartbeat. It was totally and completely quiet…until a faint shout was heard. It was soft, but it was there. A scream that pierced his concentration and ruined his sanctuary from the chaotic world outside. And because of that one scream, he was being pulled back towards the chaos.

His eyes flew open, scanning his dark room for any danger. At first, it seemed like all was fine, until another scream could be heard coming from beyond his bedroom door. Aang raced to the door, only to find with alarm that it was locked… from the outside? That made no sense. He tugged again on the handle. It would not budge. He was about to just blast the door off his hinges when he heard a dark, sinister chuckle. He knew that laugh.

Aang turned around to see none other than Kano step out of the shadows and he inwardly groaned. _Why did this have to happen _now? Aang was so very tired and still recovering from their last battle. He didn't know how many more beatings he could take before he just collapsed into a pitiful heap on the ground.

Kano seemed to sense this within him and his wicked smile only grew wider. The glint in his eyes showing only madness as a coldness burned within them. It was as if just his presence alone lowered the temperature of the room by several degrees and Aang involuntarily shivered.

As Kano took a slow, casual step towards him, Aang immediately got into a fighting stance, determined to win this time around. He refused to be defeated again. But Kano sauntered right past Aang as if he did not view the young Airbender as a threat. He started to walk around the room, picking up objects that piqued his interest, inspecting them, before setting them back in their place, completely ignoring Aang.

Aang grit his teeth and clenched his fists. How dare Kano ignore him?

"Why are you back," Aang demanded. This time, he was going to get answers, by force if he must. He was not about to let Kano ruin everything he and Zuko had worked so hard to create.

Kano shrugged, uncaring that the Airbender was about to attack. "Would you believe me if I said that I was bored?"

Aang stayed silent, not wanting to give anything away as the young man across from him circled him like a wolfbat. "You know, I was so hoping to see your little friend again. What was her name?" Kano placed his hand on his chin, as if straining to remember before he snapped his fingers. "Katara." Aang could feel his blood boiling at the mention of her name coming from his lips. "Yeah, she was quite something. Feisty. I like that." A sinister smile spread across his face and Aang had to physically restrain himself from throwing a deadly punch at Kano.

The young nomad remained silent and Kano had grown annoyed at his lack of reaction. "I came here because I was bored. I figured at least _you_, the great _Avatar_, could give me something to do, but I see that you're a coward. Too scared to fight me and too scared to run from me. You really are pathetic." Kano spat the last word in Aang's face, making sure to add enough bite in his tone.

Aang was about ready to snap. He could feel it. The power was bubbling up inside of him. Any second he would lose control. His whole body was visibly shaking from the energy needed to restrain himself. And here was Kano, goading him to the edge. Aang was not sure how long he would last before he plummeted.

Kano sensed this. He leaned in close, whispering the words right in the young Airbender's ear. "No wonder Katara left you. You're too much of a coward to show her _real_ pleasure. Why don't you give her to me and I can show her how a man does-"

Kano was cut off as he flew across the room, his back slamming into the wall, creating a sizeable hole. He looked up to see that Aang was no longer on the ground. He had created a large column of air that was spiraling around him, sending everything in the room flying and crashing down onto the floor in a whirlwind of chaos and broken glass. And in the eye of the hurricane was Aang, his eyes and tattoos glowing brilliantly in contrast with the dark sky. His light illuminated everything as the wind grew more powerful, slowly chipping away the walls of this room, exposing the two to the cool night air. And in the midst of all this chaos, Kano was shaking his head. "Finally," he said. He got up, wiping off the dust and broken glass and anything else that landed on him. He walked towards the glowing boy, a wicked smile painted on his face as a cold darkness oozed out of him, slowly beginning to smother out the light. "This is going to be fun."

* * *

Zuko coughed, trying desperately to rid the smoke from his lungs. His whole body was aching. His throat was scorched as if he had inhaled fire, and in a way, he kind of did. The explosion that had torn through his room sent wave after wave of flames rippling through his room like a rampaging sea. It had hurt. A lot. But Zuko supposed that he was used to it by now-being scorched by unforgiving fire. It was something that he was forced to endure at the young age of only thirteen when his father challenged him to an Agni Kai. The previous Fire Lord Ozai permanently scarred him in front of the nation and then banished him. Suffice to say that the entire experience was extremely painful, quite similar to this situation now as the flames swirled around him.

Once Zuko could gather his thoughts and was strong enough to stand up, he extinguished the flames with a wave of his hand, leaving everything in his room burnt and blackened. He heard a quiet groan in the corner of the room and panic flooded through him. _Mai! _He had almost forgotten about her!

Zuko raced towards the corner and collapsed on the floor. He carefully rolled over the thin figure to see that Mai had burns covering her face. His gaze lowered to where areas of her clothes were disintegrated-and to his utter dismay-there were more burns marring her beautiful pale skin.

"Mai," Zuko asked hesitantly. He received no answer and only grew more panicked. He gently tapped her shoulder, careful to avoid any of the singed areas. Again, no reaction. The Fire Lord's heart was pounding. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't a healer. Should he lift her up and take her to the infirmary? Or would that injure her even more? His hands were trembling and his body felt heavy and every moment that he sat here trying to figure out what to do was another moment where Mai was not getting any help.

Zuko grit his teeth and carefully scooped Mai up into his arms, cringing as another quiet groan escaped her lips. She hung limp in his arms, but at least he knew that she was still breathing from the pained whimpers coming from her.

Zuko did his best to support her head as he went as fast as his shaking legs could carry him towards the infirmary. As he walked down the halls, his anxiety skyrocketed.

The great halls were cracked in places with piles of debris littering the floors. Palace staff were scurrying back and forth, helping injured men and women that were collapsed in the hallways. It was utter chaos. No one paid the Fire Lord any mind as he made his way down the halls.

Every few minutes, another explosion would go off and the palace walls would shake, more debris falling to the floor from the cracked ceilings. People would scream when another explosion went off. It was clear that this was another attack on the Earth Kingdom palace, but Zuko could not for the life of him figure out who was behind this. The only thing that came to mind was that young man named Kano, but surely he could not have acted alone. _Although, _Zuko thought to himself. _He was incredibly powerful. His last attack left me unconscious and Aang half-dead._

Zuko just hoped that this wasn't the case this time as he hurried down the halls, his girlfriend still limp in his arms. He just hoped that wherever Aang was that he would be alright without his help for awhile until he delivered Mai to the infirmary and was ensured that she would be fine.

When Zuko finally got to the infirmary, he was bombarded with a dozen of staff asking him if he was injured. He assured them that he was not, he just looked worse than he actually was. His Firebending had protected him from the brunt of the explosion, but the same could not be said for Mai. He urged the head nurse that she was to be taken care of immediately. It almost pained him when he was forced to relinquish Mai from his grasp. Zuko had half a mind to snatch her away and take her to a remote island somewhere far away from the rest of the world where he could just be with her. Hold her. _Love _her.

Before the explosion had ripped through his bedroom and he was down on one knee presenting a ring to the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, he could swear that he had seen the word 'yes' about to burst from her lips. He was so ready to spend the rest of his life as Fire Lord with Mai as his wife. And in that moment, he could see it. Their long and happy life together. And once that moment ended, it was burned to ashes. Now, the only thing that Zuko wanted was to hear that Mai would be alright.

It felt as though every nerve in his body was fried. His muscles were tense and his hands were clenched into fists, so tight that his knuckles had gone white. He looked on as nurses fluttered around Mai who was placed gently on a cot. He was so ingrained in her that he did not sense a person coming up behind him until he was whipped around and arms were thrown around his neck. Zuko had no idea what was going on until he saw that waves of dark brown hair and the Water Tribe outfit to realize that Katara was wrapping herself around him. The Firebender was briefly stunned, not knowing quite what to do as the Waterbender was hugging him so tightly. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around her smaller frame and buried his neck into her shoulder, relieved that at least one of his friends was alright.

Once the two pulled apart, Zuko looked at her face closely. To his dismay, he saw that tear stains were streaking down her cheeks, carving their way through the ash that caked her face. He knew instantly that something was wrong. Very wrong.

Zuko placed his hands awkwardly on both of her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her. "Where's Aang?"

Katara's eyes watered at the mention of the Airbender's name. "As soon as I heard the explosion, I ran back to his room, b-but the doors were sealed off. I-I couldn't get past them. And…"

Katara had stopped, not knowing quite how to say what she had felt, but Zuko pressed her. "And?" He hedged, eager to know what happened.

The Waterbender looked away, a shiver ran down her body as the memory surfaced to the forefront of her mind. "And there was this… presence. Beyond the doors. It was so cold and dark. It felt like all the life was being drained from the hall." She looked back into the burning gold eyes of the Fire Lord. "The last time I had felt that way was with Kano." Zuko sucked in a harsh breath and cursed quietly to himself. He was silently praying that Kano wasn't involved in this.

He stared determinedly at his friend. "We have to go find Aang. If he is with Kano, than he is going to need all the help that he can get."

Katara nodded, setting her lips in a grim line. She and Zuko raced out of the infirmary, and as the Fire Lord left to go help his closest friend, he knew that he had left a piece of him behind with _her._ His soon-to-be wife. If it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Aang had managed to control his anger before he went too far into the Avatar States. But he was still beyond rage right now. All he felt was a blinding white fury that surged through his veins and extended out past his fingertips. The fury took many shapes: gigantic boulders, terrific monsoons, blazing hellfire, and powerful wind gusts. Anything that Aang could conceive, he was hurling it at the dark figure that continued to evade him. And to his utter annoyance, the figure would not strike back _once._ He kept ducking and weaving through the onslaught as though it were nothing, all the while laughing with that sinister smile permanently planted on his face. Aang would love nothing more to smack it off, if only he would just _hold still. _

There was something about the way that Kano moved, dodging all the elements thrown at him that made Aang wary. Kano moved like an Airbender. His steps were silent and his leaps were graceful. When he jumped into the air, it was more than several feet off the ground, something that only Aang himself could do. Only an _Airbender _could do. But that was impossible.

Aang was the last Airbender. He was sure of that. It was the entire reason why he was not allowed on the United Republic Council. Because he needed to bring another Airbender into the world before his people went extinct. And now, jumping in front of him was someone that moved all too much like he did and that fact was discomforting, to say the least. There is no possible way that Kano could be an Airbender. Aang saw him Firebend. Therefore, he was a Firbender.

But something nagged at the back of Aang's mind. It was a memory that he dragged to the surface during their last encounter. Aang had been about to black out as he laid there on the floor. But before his vision went completely black, he swore that he saw Kano Earthbend the thick palace walls before disappearing into the darkness, resealing the walls behind him as if the hole never existed. The memory might have been a little fuzzy, but Aang could have sworn that he saw Kano Earthbend that day. But he was so sure that Kano was a Firebender. How is it that this mysterious man showed abilities in three elements?

As Aang was pondering this question, he sent a massive wave of water towards Kano, hoping that he would be unable to avoid it. But Kano just sliced right through the water with little effort. Aang gritted his teeth. _Make that four elements. _It just wasn't possible! Aang was the Avatar! He was sure of it. _He_ was the one that was able to venture in and out of the Spirit World. _He _was the one who could go into the Avatar State. _He _was the one who defeated Ozai and ended the Hundred Year War. How is it that Kano showed capabilities with all four elements? The thought infuriated the young Airbender.

Aang used whatever power he had and channeled it all into defeating this man once and for all. He wanted to hold his head up high and know without a shadow of doubt that he was the Avatar. He did not want the world to lose faith in him. And he was determined to do whatever it took.

The two were now battling in the courtyard around the palace thanks to Aang completely destroying his room with his powerful bending. Outside, at least he didn't have to worry about hurting anyone, but the same could not be said for the palace. Their fight was causing lots of destruction that Aang would feel guilty about later, but not now.

At the moment, he was hurtling large boulders at Kano who kept on dodging them with graceful ease. It was infuriating for Aang who wanted nothing more than to just hit something. When Kano did land on the ground, Aang cleaved the earth into, hoping to swallow him inside, but Kano leapt up into the air.

Kano was laughing maniacally at this point, sensing the young Airbender's frustration. "I thought you would put up more of a fight." He faked a sigh. "This is really disappointing. I was hoping for something at least _slightly _challenging."

Aang gritted his teeth. He was already teetering on the edge of control. He didn't know how much more he could take before he completely lost hold of his power and it caused massive destruction. He could sense that this was what Kano wanted. He wanted Aang to lose control of his power.

Aang clenched his fists as sweat poured down his back, making his shredded clothes cling to his body uncomfortably. He sent balls of fire towards Kano, one hurtling blaze after another. It was no use, the young man was just too quick.

"What's wrong? Am I too fast for you? I thought that the _Avatar _of all people would be able to keep up with me." Kano put a finger to his chin as if he were pondering something intensely. "Or maybe... you're not the Avatar." Aang was on the verge. He could feel it. He was losing control once and for all and was hurtling off the cliff. "You're just a child who loves the attention and was willing to do whatever it takes to get it."

He no longer saw the wicked smile on Kano's face. Aang's vision had gone white. He was going into the Avatar States now. There was no going back. He was already falling. He could feel an overwhelming surge of power pulsing in his veins. He was no longer in control of his movements.

He had gone into the Avatar State hundreds of times and had learned to control every single shift, but this time was different. He couldn't get a grip on his emotions that fueled the state. His limbs moved on their own accord. He couldn't even see if he was hitting Kano. For all Aang knew, he could be wiping out the Earth Kingdom Palace and he wouldn't even know. That thought alone terrified him, but the fear did nothing to settle him. In fact, it only pushed him further. The world would see what he truly was that night, and Aang wasn't sure that he liked that.

* * *

"What is going on," the voice demanded. It's tone was harsh. Unforgiving. "I've been hearing reports about the attack, but it was not supposed to happen until dawn."

The figure once again stepped out of the shadows, it's dark clothes covered in ash and dust. "Something came up."

There was silence for a moment. The only thing that could be heard was the occasional drip of leaking water from the cracked stone ceiling.

"Well," the harsh voice spat with exasperation. "Were you successful or not?"

The figure rolled it's eyes. "Relax, old man." The gleaming smile could be seen even in the dim light of the cold, stone room. "The mission was a complete success. I'd say our plan is coming along perfectly."

The other that was sitting on the rough floor, got up and hobbled towards the dark figure that liked to lurk in the shadows. The two gazed into each other's eyes. One an ice blue. One a burning gold. Opposites that clashed together in the most destructive way possible.

The owner of the burning gold eyes whispered huskily, "It's almost time. I will let you know when to come for me."

The dark figure rolled it's ice blue eyes. "How will I know?"

"You will know." A clash of metal could be heard somewhere beyond the stone room. A light was beginning to come closer and closer. "Go, before someone sees you."

Before the sentence was finished, the dark figure had already left the way it came: through the shadows, deadly and silent.

When the light was shined into the stone room through the bars, all that could be seen was a heap of tattered clothes sitting and muttering nonsense to itself. The guard shook his head and marched on, leaving the old man to his insanity.

**Author's Notes: Hi guys! Wow, this was a longer chapter for me! I really hoped you love this chapter as much as I loved writing it! What an emotional roller coaster... Anyways, I'm letting you guys know that now that summer is over and it's back to school for me, I probably won't be posting chapters as often : ( But I promise I will do my best to update as often as I can so hang in there! **

**As always, let me know what you guys think! I love hearing from all of you! So please read and review! Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ATLA characters.**

**Chapter 7**

_This is bad, _Zuko thought as he and Katara hurtled down the hallways, trying to find Aang. They were following the sounds of explosions and it was leading them to the courtyard of the palace. Katara was gasping for air next to him and Zuko looked to see that tears were streaming down her face. It didn't help to ease the growing pit in his stomach that something bad was about to happen. Something that they couldn't recover from. Zuko understood this feeling when they reached the courtyard.

In front of them was a fearsome battle raging between Kano and Aang. He heard the Waterbender gasp as they saw that Aang was in the Avatar State and clearly struggling to maintain control of himself. Kano, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying the fight as he dodged every element thrown at him with an uncanny grace and ability that should only come from an Airbender. As Aang released a huge wave upon a Kano, the two saw that the mysterious man was able to slice through the water with ease, almost as if her were…

Katara turned to Zuko. "Did you see that," she whispered uncertainly. "He was…" She didn't need to finish because Zuko knew. _Kano was Waterbending. _

Both the Firebender and Waterbender stood in shocked silence as they watched this brutal battle wage on, uncertain of how they would even be able to stop Aang from destroying the entire city. Katara had seen Aang lose control before, back when it was just the four of them travelling the world. But that was when Aang was just a little kid. She thought that he had learned to control his power by now, but this was something she had never seen before. From the stories her brother told her, Aang was showing more power than the time he was battling Ozai. Katara had no idea whether she could calm him down, she had done it before, but never to this extent.

Zuko seemed to sense the uncertainty in her. He reached down and grasped her hand, squeezing tightly. The young Waterbender gripped her friend's hand tightly in return before letting go.

The both of them took off, racing towards the battle that was quickly spreading mass destruction over the entire palace. If they did not do something soon, Aang would destroy the city without even knowing.

When they got close enough, Zuko shot a ball of fire hurtling towards Kano. Without even looking his way, Kano dodged the blast easily and laughed. He turned to the Fire Lord who was running towards him and bowed dramatically, all the while weaving between the elements still being thrown at him from the Airbender.

"Fire Lord Zuko! It is an honor to make your acquaintance. I must say that I have been looking forward to properly meeting you. I am deeply sorry for my behavior in the throne room the other day. I hope you didn't suffer a concussion?"

Zuko grit his teeth. He knew that Kano was mocking him and that angered him to no end. He could see why Aang had lost control of his power. This young man was annoyingly arrogant and Zuko could not wait to wipe that smug smile off of his face.

He did not bother to respond. Instead, he turned to Katara who was running up behind him, ready to fight. He waved her off and yelled, "I'll take care of him. Just go calm Aang down." Katara gave a solemn nod to her friend before running to Aang who was still firing all of the elements uncontrollably.

Seeing that the young Waterbender was a safe distance away, Zuko turned to Kano and began unleashing blast after blast of unforgiving fire at the young man who continued to dodge them with unnerving ease, laughing gleefully as he did so.

"Surely you can do better than that, Your Highness?" Zuko smiled a cruel smile at the man a few yards away who was taunting him. He was about done being defeated by this arrogant man. He was responsible for Mai lying unconscious in the infirmary. He was going to _pay._

Zuko channelled all of his anger and rage into the most powerful ball of fire that he could summon. The heat was intense as it rolled in searing waves out of the palms of his hands and towards Kano who stood motionless as the wall of fire engulfed him.

Not leaving anything to chance, Zuko continued to pour every ounce of strength he had left into the blazing fire that raged around Kano. After several minutes, the Fire Lord gave out, collapsing on his hands and knees. Gasping for air, he looked up, expecting to see nothing but the charred remains of the arrogant man, but there was nothing there. Kano was gone.

* * *

Katara was shouting desperately for Aang to wake himself up from whatever state he was in. The powerful winds were ripping at her hair and sending debris flying all around them. Her screams were lost in the hurricane. If she did not hurry, soon there would be nothing left of the palace, let alone the city. Earth Kingdom citizens were flooding into the streets, trying to glimpse whatever could be causing such mass destruction. Katara was growing panicked. If she could not calm Aang down, the entire city will see that he is the one responsible. There are already rumors whispered about another claiming to be the Avatar. The last thing Aang needs is another reason for people to doubt him.

She had to act quickly. Katara shielded her eyes with her hand and stumbled blindly into the powerful winds, the flying debris slashing her arms and shredding her clothes. She yelled his name, hoping that he could hear her. The response she received was the earth quaking.

She tried again. "Aang!"

* * *

_Aang. _He turned, hearing the familiar voice. It was one that he knew in his bones and in his soul. It was embedded within him. It was a part of him. The only problem was that he could not reach it. He was wandering in an endless abyss, so dark that not a single sliver of light shone. The last thing he remembered was a sinister laugh that sent him over the edge to a place of no return. He had no control of his body. He didn't even know if he was _in_ his body right now. There was nothing around him except this darkness.

He wanted nothing more than to just curl into a ball and fade away. He was so tired. His eyelids were growing heavier and heavier and he struggled to keep them open. The only thing that was holding him up was that voice, pleading for him to return. The problem was he didn't know how. He was in a place unlike anywhere he had ever been before.

Days could have passed as he wandered in the abyss, struggling to make out anything in the oppressive darkness. It was when he was about to give up hope when he heard it again. _Aang. _But this was not the voice he had heard before. This one was different. It was from a past life, one that was distinctly familiar to him. He strained to see where the voice was coming from and he began to see a hazy outline taking shape. It manifested into a body that he had not seen in many years, but one that he recognized instantly.

The Fire Nation robes and long white hair was a welcome sight after what felt like years in this darkness. He was relieved to see that he was not alone. "Roku?"

The previous Avatar smiled, radiating warmth throughout the young monk. "It's good to see you again, Aang."

He ran to his old friend and Avatar Roku extended a wrinkled hand to pat the young Airbender on his smooth, bald head. Aang returned the smile, elated that someone was here with him. "Roku, where are we? How did I get here? What's happening to me?"

Roku, full of compassion, smiled. "Calm down, Aang." His expression then grew serious, his eyes becoming grave. "I do not have much time, so listen carefully." Aang nodded solemnly, knowing that Roku would not make an appearance if something wasn't horribly wrong.

"You are in great danger." The young Airbender's heart stopped. "You are facing a threat unlike any you have faced before and I do not know if you are strong enough to stop this, although I will help you as much as I can."

Roku paused for a moment, taking a deep breath as though he needed it to ground himself. "The man you fight is not what he seems. In the Spirit World, he is known only as Zei, The Thief."

Aang's head was spinning. "Wait, Roku. The Spirit World? Does that mean that Kano is a _spirit_?"

The old man shook his head. "I do not know. He appeared only a few years ago in the Spirit World. He can come and go between the two worlds as he pleases. There is nothing that seems to be keeping him tied down like the other spirits."

Dread settled in the young Airbender's stomach. "Why is he called The Thief?"

Roku was about to speak when his image began to grow hazy, the outline of him becoming blurred. "Roku, what's happening?" The previous Avatar shook his head, disregarding the question.

"My connection is being severed. I must return to the Spirit World. Listen carefully, Aang. Kano is extremely dangerous. You must never show him all of your abilities. I fear there will be no hope once he has discovered all that you can do, if he has not already. He must not go near you, otherwise, you could lose your bending. Forever."

Aang was left with more questions than answers and Roku was fading away. He was growing panicked. "Wait! Roku! I don't understand! Tell me what to do! Roku!"

The old man smiled gently. " I know you can do this, Aang. For you have done it before, and you will do it again…"

With those last words, Avatar Roku disappeared.

* * *

Aang blinked.

He was lying on the ground, surrounded by dust and debris. Someone was leaning over him, their long, dark hair tickling his face with delicate touches. Deep blue eyes, full of concern, were peering at him intensely and he sucked in a breath, lost in their beauty. He would know those eyes anywhere. _Katara._

"Aang, are you alright?" Tears were staining her cheeks and he had the overwhelming urge to swipe his thumb over the offending liquid, erasing them from existence completely. He nodded instead, unsure if he could speak right now. Her hands were at his back, gently sitting him upright as he looked around at the destruction that he was sure he had caused.

His eyes darted away, not wanting to see the crumbling palace or the horrified expressions on the Earth Kingdom citizens as they looked at him with utter terror and disgust. Their faces made him want to curl in a ball and hide away. He wanted to be back in that dark abyss where no one could look at him the way the people were right that moment. They thought he was a monster. He had destroyed their capital and endangered the lives of hundreds of innocents. He _was _a monster.

He bowed his head, ashamed of himself for losing control and letting Kano defeat him. _Again._ Except this time, it was a hundred times worse. He deserved the looks of hatred that everyone was giving him.

He felt arms wrap around his frame and knew that Katara was comforting him anyway that she could. He was grateful for it. He would have returned the gesture if he had any strength left in his body, but he sagged limply in her arms, unable to move a single muscle. He rested his head against her chest, reassured by the strong pounding resonating within.

He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and lifted his eyes to see his friend staring at him, deep concern shown on his features. "Zuko?" His voice came out no louder than a whisper and he winced at the searing pain in his throat. "Where is Kano?"

The Fire Lord glanced away briefly, scowling at the scorched ground a few yards away. "He got away," he said bitterly, silently scolding himself for letting that criminal escape his blaze. "He's probably long gone by now."

Aang nodded along, too tired to express how furious he was for letting his anger get the best of him. He thought he had mastered the Avatar State years ago, but now the one time he desperately needs it, he can't control it for more than a minute without destroying an entire city! This was so frustrating! He didn't know what to do, and his surprise rendezvous with Roku was leaving him with more questions than answers!

He needed help, but who could he possibly go to? There wasn't exactly many experts who knew about the Spirit World and the spirits who resided there. Besides, not even Roku really understood who Zei was and what he was capable of, but the warning was clear. Kano-or Zei-was extremely dangerous. He had to learn more and there was only one person he could think of that knew anything about the Spirit World.

"Zuko?"

The Fire Lord looked down at his friend, clothes torn and skin burned. "Yes?"

"Is your uncle still working at the Jasmine Dragon?"

Zuko raised his eyebrows. "Of course he is. Why?"

Aang looked out across the courtyard that was once pristine and beautiful. His heart squeezed painfully when he saw the scorched and splintering earth. "I need to pay him a visit."

* * *

Once they had gathered the remainder of their men and boarded the boats, there was some debate about where they should go next. Some wanted to go back to the Southern Water Tribe and finally reunite with their families. Others wanted to go to the Earth Kingdom capital. They had caught word that there were several attacks on the palace and wanted to check it out. Honestly, Sokka just wanted for them to pick a place and finally start travelling again. The arguing was getting on his nerves-this whole trip was. All he wanted was to go find his friends and the sooner they actually start _moving, _the sooner he will get to see them.

He was about to tell them as much when he heard someone shouting his name. Sokka turned away from the bickering men and walked to the edge of the boat, putting his hand on the railing and peering amongst the busy port to see who was calling him. "Sokka!"

He turned his head in the direction he heard his name and saw with complete shock that a small Earthbender girl was barrelling down the dock, crashing into people with no remorse. "Toph?"

He stood momentarily stunned. What was she doing on the dock of a Firebending port? Where were the others? Was Suki with her? He shook his head at that lost thought. Of course she wouldn't be with Toph-that was ridiculous.

"What are you doing here?" Toph put her hands on her hips defiantly. "What do you think?"

Sokka blinked. "I honestly don't know."

She huffed at his complete obliviousness. "Whatever. Are you gonna let me on or stand there talking all day."

Sokka was shaken out of his stupor and raced to get a platform so she could board the boat. He smiled to himself. He had missed her.

**Author's Notes: WOW! It has been so long since I've updated! I am so sorry to all of you who have been kept waiting for all this time, but the wait is finally over! I sincerely hope you guys are enjoying this and thank you to all of you who have been keeping up with the story all this time! The response has been really amazing! Please keep it up! I know this is a bit of a shorter chapter, but it still has some action-packed scenes in there! I have already started writing the next chapter so I promise that you guys will not have to wait as long! Please keep reading and reviewing! Until next time!**


End file.
